Aria, Con Amore
by insaneteacup
Summary: When Len found out Kahoko quit the concours and left town with her family, he shut himself off, focusing solely on his violin. Now, years later, they cross paths again, and he finds that not only is Kahoko minoring in music, but instead of the violin...
1. Prelude

**AN: **The flashbacks take place after Episode 16, and the story takes off from there, so this is slightly AU. This is going to be Len x Kaho, just so you know, although there will be some one-sided Kazuki x Kaho and Ryou x Kaho.

**Disclaimer:** Kiniro no Corda is the property of its respective owners (Koei, manga by Kure Yuki-sensei, anime by TV Aichi). The OCs Taniyama Haruka and Edward Kaufman, as well as this story, plot and all, was created by me.

**Summary: **Because of her family's circumstance, a chance was revealed to Kahoko to quit the concours. She took it, leaving behind Seisou Gakuen and all the friends she met inside the academy. Now years later, she once again crosses paths with the one man who was closest to finding out the truth about her and her violin, Tsukimori Len. Will her secret be finally revealed? And now that Kahoko is no longer playing the violin, what would Len's reaction be?

**Aria, Con Amore**

**Prelude**

o-o-o

_**aria**_

_ n. (a-ri-ah) 1. Lyric song for solo voice with orchestral accompaniment, generally expressing intense emotion; _

_**con amore**_

_ adv. (con a-mo-re) 1. with love, tenderly_

o-o-o

"Ten minutes! I can make it in ten minutes!"

Twenty two-year-old Hino Kahoko was about to be late. Running through the afternoon crowd barefoot, with her high-heeled sandals clutched in one hand, while the other held her purse to her chest, the red haired young woman was a sight to behold. She glanced at her watch again: 1:54 pm

"Six minutes! I can still make it!"

One of the waitresses at the café she worked part time at had had to go home early due to illness, and while Kahoko waited for a replacement to be called in, the usual lunch crowd had come rushing. Her boss had only been able to let her go an hour after she was supposed to go home. It usually took thirty minutes to get to her apartment from the café, while the restaurant for the two o'clock meeting was about the same distance, which left her practically no time at all to get ready. By sheer force of will (she ran very very fast), Kahoko was able to get home in twenty minutes, her fastest record as of yet.

She'd had no time for rest, though. The place Taniyama Haruka-sensei, her music professor, had told her to go to was a high-end establishment, which called for dressing up in more than just the white dress shirt and black skirt that was her waitressing uniform. It had taken her fifteen minutes to take off her uniform, put on a simple cream colored summer dress, some make up and jewelry, and then she was off again, grabbing a pair of sandals and her purse on her way out.

She had missed the train she needed to take, and the next train leaving was stopping five blocks away from the restaurant, as opposed to two blocks away if she'd caught the first train. Kahoko took it anyway. She'd taken off her sandals and had been ready to sprint the moment the train doors hissed open and had not stopped ever since. It was a good thing her breathing had gotten significantly better than back when she was in high school.

Amber eyes looked down to find her wristwatch showing three minutes before 2 pm. Kahoko rounded the next corner and immediately saw the restaurant. Stopping at a bench, she quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out two packets of wipes and bent to clean her feet before slipping her sandals back on. Ignoring the strange looks that people had been throwing her way since the train station, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

The weird looks were unimportant. This meeting was. She could not afford to be late, especially since her professor had specifically requested- no, _demanded_ this of her. That, plus the fact that whether or not she can graduate this year was depending on this.

'Really, that woman... She just does whatever she feels like doing, even with my grades!'

Smoothing off the annoyed twitch from her eyebrow, Kahoko strode into the restaurant. After waving off the maître d', she made a beeline for the corner booth at the back of the room, as per her instructions, which hadn't been much, really. She could still hear the brunette's nagging voice in her head...

"_Look presentable! And most of all, do not be late!" A pause, then a manic grin. "Otherwise, I'll flunk you."_

Kahoko didn't even know why she was meeting her teacher here, but to say this was unusual would be lying. Her music teacher had very unorthodox methods of teaching after all.

Kahoko mentally scoffed. ''Unorthodox' is putting it lightly.'

Putting that thought aside, the redhead was really curious about today's meeting. She didn't know what they'd be doing at such a high class restaurant. Will she have to perform at the stage in front for her final project? Are they just here to eat? She didn't even know if they were going to be alone or-

"Ah! You're finally here!" Haruka-sensei exclaimed happily, twisting her entire body around to face her. Sitting just across the table from Haruka-sensei, in full view, were two men. One, a man with sandy blond hair and striking green eyes, Kahoko didn't recognize at all; the other, she'd have given her left arm to not have recognized.

His hair may be a bit more tousled and a bit longer than before, his features leaner and more mature, but there was no mistaking the blue hair and the usually stoic gold eyes that were now slightly wide with shock.

"...Tsukimori-kun."

o-o-o-o-o

"So how do you know each other?"

Haruka eyed the girl sitting beside her like a hawk, noticing the almost choking sound from the redhead who was trying to drink some of the iced tea in front of her. Ever since the awkward introductions, her student had looked at nothing but her iced tea.

"Well?"

Kahoko was hesitant in replying. "We went to the same high school during second year, although Tsukimori-kun was in the special music department while I was in general education."

The man, who was introduced as Edward Kaufman and Haruka's childhood friend, laughed.

"Hear that, Haruka? My student was already involved in music even before yours was!" He winked at Kahoko. "Not meaning to snub you, sweetheart. Haruka and I had been competing about pointless things like this since we were kids. We've been boasting about you and Len-kun to each other for some time now, trying to see who's better. Besides, if you were so involved with music like this ice block, I doubt you'd still be as social as you are."

"A-ah." Kahoko smiled nervously.

Haruka pinched her friend's hand. "Stop flirting with my student, Edward. And Tsukimori-san isn't even really your student, you dumb ass. Maestro just entrusted him to you after all the major techniques and lessons had been passed on. You're more his agent than anything, really."

"Nuh-uh! Papa entrusted Len's _life_ to me! I'm his big brother!" Edward tried to wrap an arm around the blue haired violinist's shoulders only to be shrugged off.

"You're an idiot."

Edward's eyebrow twitched. "Geh! As cold as always."

Bouncing quickly back into happy mode, he switched his attention to Kahoko. "Well, I hear you're a very good singer."

"N-no." Kahoko waived her hand in embarrassed dismissal. "I'm no where close to professionals."

Haruka gave an annoyed sigh. "Still going on about that? Sure you're not cut out for operatic singing, but your range is wide, and your voice is steady. Seriously, if you don't become just a tiny bit more ambitious and less modest you'll never get to the level where Tsukimori-san is."

She prodded said guy with a straw.

"Isn't that right, Tsukimori-san? You've already released two widely acclaimed albums now, right? And you have a lot of concerts in line."

The violinist gave the straw a disdainful look. "I believe Hino had stopped being ambitious long ago, if she had ever even been one in the first place."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at that. Kahoko said nothing in response, although from the corner of her eye, Haruka could see her clenching her hands around her glass of iced tea.

"Well, there's also nothing wrong with being content with simple things. I'm not one to berate Kahoko-chan for wanting to become a music teacher when _I am_ one." She reached up to ruffle her student's red hair affectionately. "I just think you're wasting your talents, is all."

Edward leaned forward in interest. "If you're really as good as Haruka claims, then why not be my client? Come on, I'll be your agent, and we'll give it a try."

"I just want to be a music teacher, Kaufman-san," Kahoko declined, smiling politely to her iced tea. "If it weren't for the fact that the college required me to minor in either voice or any instrument in order to teach music, I wouldn't even be singing."

Haruka grimaced at her student's negative attitude, then made a shooing motion with her hand to Edward. "Besides, aren't you too busy handling Tsukimori-san's agenda? Wouldn't having two talents to worry about be too much for someone with such a tiny brain like you?"

The blond man scoffed and jutted his chin out with dignity. "I'll have you know! I'm willing to let go of a talent like Len-kun if I get to be with such a pretty girl like Hino-san."

"Idiot!" Haruka exclaimed, throwing her napkin at him. The blond ignored her and leaned towards Kahoko in a conspiratorial manner.

"Sooo... Tell me all about Haruka's teaching habits!" He giggled maniacally, rubbing his hands together in glee. "What horrors has she made you go through? She seriously sucks at teaching, doesn't she?"

Caught between the deranged sniggering of the blond man in front of her, and the intense glare of her teacher to her right, Kahoko could only laugh nervously in reply.

o-o-o-o-o

Somewhat ignored by the trio chatting amiably (or more like, Edward teasing Hino mercilessly as Haruka slapped the blond man around every once in a while), Len took the opportunity to study the redhead sitting right across from him. In the five years he had not seen her, she had changed little. Her face was more finely defined now, having lost the roundness of youth. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her waist. The even cut of it at the back, as opposed to the messy, layered style of before, lent her an air of maturity. She was also less exuberant, although Len chalked that up as a result of their current circumstance.

He had never thought that he'd see her of all people today. When she had left five years ago, he had never thought he'd see her again at all. He could still remember that day when he found out she had gone without saying even a word of goodbye. He had been on his way to practice but had decided to stop by Kanazawa-sensei's office to ask a question regarding the concours when he heard Hihara-san's voice. Even through the thick walls, the trumpeter's exclamation had been loud and clear enough to stop Len from his tracks.

"_What do you mean Kaho-chan's gone?"_

_A sigh. "Exactly that. Her family had to move because of her mother's employment situation. It was all really abrupt."_

"_But, but what about the concours? Couldn't she have stayed long enough for that? Didn't she have a relative or a friend she could have stayed with?"_

"_I don't know if she could've stayed here with a relative or a friend. Although Hino is the strong-willed type, I'm not privy to her situation so I can't say with certainty if she could've stayed or not. As for the concours... It's unfortunate, but she didn't have any choice but to drop out."_

"_...She didn't even say goodbye..."_

"_Ah, she said she didn't want you guys to lose focus on your training because of her." A thoughtful pause. "She's right you know. You should be worrying about yourself instead, Hihara. Anyhow, isn't it better for you to have less competition?"_

_Right outside the room, Tsukimori's hand clenched, her words to him during the second selection echoing in his mind._

"_...I... didn't really care about winning or losing."_

"_Hey, hey, cheer up. It's not like you won't see her anymore, you know. You might meet each other in the future. You never know. Besides, I think Hino really needs this right now. She's been really down lately, hasn't she? A change of pace would do her good." _

He hadn't stayed longer to hear more. Completely forgetting about the question he had wanted to ask, he had gone on instead to practice. At the time, the thought that Hino was the type of person who would do everything she can to stay if she wanted to, and that she didn't, was proof enough for him of her dedication to music. She had ran away. He had refused to dwell on thoughts of her anymore after that. He focused completely on his violin with a fervor, desperately polishing his technique. His efforts paid off, earning him the first place on the third, then also on the final selection of the concours. Later on, he left for Vienna at the end of the school year, leaving to further his studies abroad.

He had tried to concentrate on nothing else but his violin on the years following his arrival in Vienna. Mostly, he had been successful. Under the tutelage of Maestro Kaufman, his talents grew until he was able to achieve the same fame and world-wide acclaim as his parents. Every once in a while, though, thoughts of her would come unbidden. Sometimes, upon finishing a composition, in his mind he'd see a vision of amber eyes slowly opening to reveal utter joy and satisfaction... When listening to others play, he would remember that honest sound only she could seem to make... And whenever he heard or played _Ave Maria_, memories would come up of that one surreal afternoon when he woke up to the sound of her violin and had been enticed to create beautiful music with her...

Even with all the training he had undergone and all the experience he had gained, he was still unable to recreate the music that had come out of him that one afternoon, or the feeling of utter contentment from playing. Always, he found himself lacking. Though now more famous than his parents, he still could not let himself agree to perform with them on the same stage. He built his days around improving his playing. His daily routine comprised strictly of practicing for concerts, going to interviews, practicing for recordings, meeting with the record company, and practicing to refine his techniques.

And so time passed without him barely even noticing, especially since his social life only consisted primarily of his parents and grandparents, Edward, and his Maestro. For someone so popular, his world beyond music was ironically small, and he had been content that way. He had not been interested in meeting anyone new or contacting anyone from his past until he had heard Edward talking about his childhood friend's student one day.

"_I'm actually quite surprised Haruka had taken on a student. It seems like she's pretty good though. The way Haruka described her... She's a complete amateur with absolutely no voice training, but the sound she makes... She has a pure voice. Well, I'm sure anyone Haruka decides to take on would be pretty damn good for them to catch her attention." _

Len had been completely intrigued. The description Edward had given reminded him too much of Hino, an amateur with no technique but was still able to create such beautiful music... The only reason why Edward had even succeeded in dragging him to this meeting was because of sheer curiosity. He wondered what kind of person would be able to create the same music as the red haired violinist.

One could only imagine his shock to actually find himself face to face with Hino herself.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She had arrived at their table with flushed cheeks and slightly heavy breathing, long red hair streaming down her back, and an unmistakable surprise and then hesitation that flashed in her eyes. No doubt she was thinking of the last time they had seen each other, five long years ago. They had parted on unfriendly terms, with him questioning her dedication and attitude towards music. She never really answered his question, but when she left he concluded that her running away said it all.

Now he didn't know what to think anymore. She was apparently a music student, but she was in the voice department. Did she quit the violin then? Why? Why is she learning how to sing now? And most importantly, why didn't she stay for the concours?

Len discreetly rubbed his temple to get rid of the developing headache from all the questions plaguing him. He wanted to ask, but the redhead opposite him had refused to look his way since she first saw him. And Len had not initiated a casual conversation for quite a long time now, so he had no idea how to go about asking.

He watched her concentrate on the glass of iced tea clutched in her hands, sipping it every couple of minutes. Beside them, having decided to cast aside their respective charges in favor of catching up on each other's lives, Edward and Haruka-san chatted animatedly. Every once in a while, Hino would look up to Edward or Haruka to answer a question politely or to nervously brush off Edward's flirting, only to go immediately back to staring down at her drink. He could tell that she was definitely avoiding him.

Really. She should know by now that if there was something he wanted to get, he will do everything he can to attain it. One way or another, Len will get Hino to answer his questions.

o-o-o-o-o

Their little lunch meeting had lasted for about two hours, with only Haruka and Edward doing all of the talking, having silently come to an agreement to shove their unsocial, uncooperative students to the side. Tsukimori had been quiet for the rest of the meeting, but Haruka had noticed him staring at Kahoko for the entire time while her protégé had studiously avoided looking anywhere near his direction.

Needless to say, it sparked her curiosity greatly.

She'd exchanged contact information with Edward and the two older adults happily forced Tsukimori to pay the bill. _"Don't be stingy! You hustle all that money from your adoring fans from all those albums and magazines you've sold and you don't even use it!"_ Edward had wheedled. Kahoko had tried to pay for her iced tea, but a cold _"All you had was iced tea. I can easily pay for that"_ had silenced her protests. They had parted after that with a promise to try to meet again.

Now it was just the two of them, having to walk the same direction until they had to part at the station Kahoko was getting on. Haruka really wanted to know the redhead and Tsukimori's past. This was as good a time as any to ask.

She glanced at the younger woman walking beside her, trying to gage what the other was thinking. Kahoko had kept her head down the entire time, substituting the ground for the iced tea she'd been staring at.

"That went well."

"...Ah."

"It was nice seeing Edward again and meeting Tsukimori-san for the first time."

"Hm."

"And since you showed up on time and looking quite presentable, I've decided not to flunk you."

"Un."

"I'll just give you a C instead."

That seemed to snap Kahoko from her daze. "What! That's passing grade! Why?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her, outwardly affecting an air of aloofness. Inside, she was relieved to finally coax an emotion from the girl. "You were barely participating. You were more interested with your iced tea than the conversation."

"Why does my grade have to depend on this anyway? The main purpose of that meeting was just so you and Kaufman-san could compare students!" Kahoko rumpled her hair with both hands in frustration. "I've gone through all your brutal training and satisfied all your unreasonably demanding criteria. I definitely, without a doubt, deserve more than just a passing grade!"

The brunette hummed in thought and decided to cut her student some slack. "Fine fine. I'll just have you do a brutal final project like normal teachers. You really are no fun."

Kahoko harrumphed in reply.

After a moment of silence, Haruka decided to finally say the question she'd been itching to ask. "So, I didn't know you were actually acquainted with your idol," she commented in a nonchalant voice, head tilted towards the afternoon sky.

The young woman beside her choked. "I-idol? What made you think he was my idol?"

"Hmm, well, I've seen you listening to his albums, and whenever someone within the vicinity talks about him, I can see you trying to eavesdrop."

"Out of all my friends back at Seisou, he was the only one I hadn't seen or heard from since I left..." 'Heck, even Yunoki-sempai I saw just a couple weeks ago.'

The music teacher glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eye. "Don't deny it. Anyway, if he was from the music department and you're from gen ed how did you two ever meet? I know how they do things at Seisou, and those two departments have barely anything to do with each other, if ever."

Kahoko stared back down at the ground in front of her, voice growing soft. "We were both participants in a concours."

"Oh?" Interest peaked, Haruka turned to address her fully. "But when you came to me, you had absolutely zero training. You're voice was great, but unpolished. How were you ever able to get in?"

A small smile graced Kahoko's lips. The brunette thought it made her look oddly wistful. "I wasn't participating as a singer... I was a violinist."

Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, Haruka exclaimed her surprise. "Wow, seriously? So that's why it was easier to teach you music than if you were a total amateur." She paused, debating on whether to ask the next question or not. "What happened?"

"I quit." Although the tone of voice was carefully kept light, Haruka could hear the slight tremble. She decided to not press any further than that.

"Well, if you hadn't, I doubt I'd have such an adorable student to teach now." Being taller than the younger woman, she was able to easily ruffle the singer's red hair easily. "Singing is a lot better than playing the violin anyway. You could really express yourself and let go!" She stopped suddenly, raising her arms high up above her head and sang out a note loudly into the air.

Kahoko laughed at her teacher's antics. "Sensei, you should be glad there's hardly anyone out on this street right now. Otherwise they'd think you're a weirdo and I'd have to disassociate myself from you."

"Who cares what other people think? If they can't appreciate good music, then they're below me," Haruka haughtily replied, nose turned up in a snobbish manner.

Giggling still, Kahoko stopped on her street. "This is where I get off, Haruka-sensei. The station's not far from here."

"Okay. You take care, yeah? I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, the redhead took her leave. Haruka turned to see her go, eyes growing soft as she watched the back of the student she had grown to love and care for like a little sister slowly disappeared into the crowd.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd finally hit on the reason why Kahoko's singing sometimes held a hint of desperation in it.

_'Whatever it was you'd gone through, Kahoko-chan, it must've been really hard on you.'_

Eyes glancing up to the darkening afternoon sky, Haruka turned to leave, a plan slowly taking shape in her head.

_'If Tsukimori has anything to do with your past, then I'll need to enlist Edward for his help. I'll do whatever I can to help you find your peace.'_

A fond smile appeared on her lips.

_'After all, you'd given me mine.'_

o-o-o-o-o

The 'click' of the door's lock echoed in the empty apartment. Tired and emotionally drained, Kahoko trudged through the small hallway, slipping off her sandals and dumping it anywhere on the floor along with her purse.

Unconsciously, her feet moved, the soft footfalls muffled by the carpet, bringing her to a stop in front of her open closet.

In the far corner, bathed partially in shadows and in the soft late afternoon light that streamed through the window behind her, a red violin case lay.

_It had been a few days after Tsukimori-kun had confronted her. Heart heavy with self-loathing and doubt, Kahoko was walking home after practice, her violin case gripped in one hand. She had been pushing herself again today, but she still couldn't be satisfied. Nothing she did ever seemed good enough..._

_Lost in thought, she didn't hear her name being called until after the person was almost behind her._

"_Kahoko! My, I've been trying to catch your attention for some time now!" _

_Surprised, Kahoko stopped to let her mother catch her breath. "Okaasan! Why aren't you at the office?"_

"_I was at your school. I've been trying to find you!"_

"_I was practicing..."_

_Her mother waived her hand in dismissal. "Anyway, I've talked to your teachers and I explained the situation to them. They were all very understanding. I also got your transfer papers and transcript all ready to be filed. You just need to stop by the administration office tomorrow after school to pick them up."_

"_...Transfer papers?" _

"_Have you forgotten? We're moving the day after tomorrow." Her mother looked at her worriedly. "I know it's a bit abrupt, but I've been talking about it for five days now."_

"_I-" Kahoko shook her head to clear it. "I've been busy practicing..."_

_Her mother nodded. "About that, actually. I wanted to ask if you'd rather stay and finish the school year. There's only two months left anyway. We can set you up at the dorm and-"_

"_No, Okaasan, that'd be too expensive!" _

"_Your sister is already living with a roommate, though. I doubt you can stay with her."_

"_I know."_

"_Then what about your contest?"_

"_The concours? I-" Kahoko stopped. Her mother was giving her a choice. If she stayed, she will have to keep pushing herself to continue her masquerade, training night and day to cover up the fact that she was a fake. Here, finally, was her way out!_

_...Way out? When had music and playing the violin become her prison?_

_'I used to enjoy playing the violin... But then I was never really playing the violin, was I? Not without help from Lili's magic.' Kahoko closed her eyes, her decision made. 'I respect Tsukimori-kun and the rest too much to keep on deceiving them like this.'_

_'And I... I love music too much to continue lying like this.'_

"_I'll stop by the administration office tomorrow after school to pick up my transfer papers and transcript."_

_Her mother laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm sorry we have to move so suddenly, but it's not like you have to stop playing, ne?" _

_Kahoko smiled back at her mother. "Ah." _

_This time, she will pursue music with her own effort and skill. _

_'This is my answer to you, Tsukimori-kun.'_

_o-o-o-o-o_

_The next day, she formally backed out from the competition, speaking to Kanazawa-sensei before going home. He had bid her good luck and had given her his contact information just in case she needed anything. After saying goodbye to Amou-san, Mori-san, Mio and Nao, she went to the secluded clearing behind the school grounds to talk to Lili one last time._

"_You really are leaving. Was it because I forced you to join the concours?"_

"_No, Lili. Actually, I'm glad you gave me the chance to join the concours." She smiled up at the Fata, holding out her hand so he could land on it. "You were the one who helped me develop my love for music, through this magical violin that you gave me. I was also able to meet so many wonderful people because of this precious violin. For that, I can never thank you enough."_

"_Then, the violin..."_

_Amber eyes looked down fondly at the red violin case in her other hand. "I'm here to return it."_

"_Why don't you keep it? It had been yours the moment I gave it to you."_

_Kahoko shook her head. "I'm thinking of quitting the violin, Lili. I want to stop pretending and relying on the violin's magic." _

_Lili's face fell at that, feeling the guilt at having forced her in the first place. Kahoko lifted the hand he was on, and smiled at him from eye level. "This time, I'm going to pursue music my own way, using my own strength. I want to be a music teacher, Lili, so I can teach others to love music just like how you taught me."_

_The Fata smiled back at her, albeit a little sadly still. He flew down and touched the hand that was holding the violin case's handle. "I want you to keep the violin." As the redhead started to protest, he shook his head and pressed harder. "Please. It's my gift to you. Besides, it might bring you luck when you start pursuing music at your new place."_

_Kahoko gave him a brilliant smile, marred slightly by the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Thank you, Lili. I'll try my best to make you proud."_

"_Of course you will! You already have! I didn't choose you for no reason after all."_

Kahoko dropped to her knees, her arms automatically reaching for the red violin case and holding it close to her heart.

"I've been doing so well up until now, Lili," she whispered into the hardshell case.

"Now that Tsukimori-kun is here, what am I going to do when he asks for an explanation? I doubt he'll accept what I've told the others. ...Should I tell him the truth?"

She clutched the case closer to her. "More importantly, will he believe it?"

o-o-o-o-o

**AN:** And there you have it. It's a little bit choppy, but I'm finding it hard to make everything flow well right now. My mind has fast forwarded to those scenes I want to write, and those don't come until_way_ later, so my editing function is somewhat useless. (I've re-done this first chapter over three times now. T-T My brain refuses to do any more.)

I was planning on a more angst-filled Kahoko, but she just wouldn't cooperate! Ah well, Len's got plenty of angst to go around. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't very confusing, especially since the fact that Kahoko's now a singer instead of a violinist came up all of a sudden. I decided to jump to five years later and just flashback to what happened five years ago since it would move the entire story faster this way. Well, more details on Kahoko's past will be revealed next chapter and expect a lot of Len x Kaho _(sickeninglywaffy!fluff)_ interaction!

Until next time!


	2. Dolente

**AN:** - _foams at the mouth -_ The narration just killed me...

I apologize for the wait, but hey, the time between chapters is spent rather effectively (erm, to a point) since I mull over story flow, validity and in-character actions (like the smex that we all want Len and Kaho to be having but is rather unlikely to happen in the manga), and I get better ideas on how to incorporate the things I want to into the story without taking away the realism/believability. Trust me, I spent many a night tossing and turning with this. And of course, let's not forget real life. Pay me and I shall quit my current job and update regularly. (No, this is not me asking for money. This is me saying I need to work so I can have food and shelter ., and that gets in the way of updating.)

Better late than never, yeah?

Yes, I spent 2300+ words on Edward and Haruka, but they do talk about relevant stuff, so please plow through it patiently. 'Sides, I like them, and it's not as if I'd be writing an entire novel (read: oneshot) on them anytime soon, so this is the only place where their story can be told. There will be plenty of Len x Kaho love soon enough.

At the end of the chapter, there is a glossary of sorts regarding the many topics that might seem confusing to a lot of you. Let it not be said that I didn't do my research.

**Recommended:** The song Kahoko sings is '_Ongaku_' (trans. _Music_) by Sakamoto Maaya-san. She sings from the second verse onwards. I'd recommend having that playing in the background while you read that part. Google it, or search it in Youtube (which should be available there).

**Disclaimer:** Kiniro no Corda is the property of its respective owners (Koei, manga by Kure Yuki-sensei, anime by TV Aichi). The OCs Taniyama Haruka and Edward Kaufman, as well as this story, plot and all, was created by me. The song '_Ongaku_' is by Sakamoto Maaya-san. Song lyrics and translation was taken from **_Nostalgic Lavender_**, so all credits go to them.

**Summary: **Five years after Kahoko willingly left the concours, her teacher introduces her to none other than the one person who was closest to finding out the truth about her and her magic violin. Now that Len is determined to find out the truth, can Kahoko manage to keep her secret? Will she even want to?

* * *

**Aria, Con Amore**

**Chapter 1: Dolente**

o-o-o

_**dolente** _

_adj. & adv. (do-len-te) 1. sorrowfully, mournfully _

o-o-o

Edward stretched out on the sofa, staring at the ceiling with hands under his head in a rather lazy fashion.

"You seriously have not changed one bit! I can't believe you!"

The dark burgundy color of the ceiling made the room feel cozier than it would've if it had just been plain white. He slowly mapped out all the weird patterns he could find.

"I came here to ask for _Tsukimori-san_. Just because I didn't ask for you, you go and get all jealous? What are you, ten?"

If he used the fire poker and made some holes over here, and a cluster of holes over there, then went up to the next floor and put a lamp on the floor directly over this room, he'd be able to get some of his favorite constellations. Although, is a fire poker enough to drill holes through the ceiling? Maybe he should ask where the hand-held drill was kept...

"And why don't you at least put your clothes back on?"

Green eyes shifted to stare at the irate Haruka to his right. She had her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense manner, and a furious glare was fixed on her face. Her disproving look would've worked if it weren't for the top few buttons that were still undone on her blouse.

He gave her a wide grin.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was deep inside of-" He was cut off by the pair of pants thrown over his head, the brunette giving a shout of frustration (and embarrassment, though he currently couldn't see the red across her cheeks). Edward chuckled. Even after not seeing each other for so long, she was still the same cute Haruka he loved to tease.

The brunette let out a huff. "Seriously! I don't know what I'd ever do with you."

"Oh? I've got some pretty good ideas." He squirmed on the couch as he put his pants back on, not bothering to get up to dress properly. "And for your information, I will never get jealous of that blue haired brat. He's ten years too early to try to beat my charms."

Haruka handed him his dress shirt and vest, one eyebrow raised. "Then don't tell me you got jealous because I mentioned Kanazawa-san?"

"Can I help it if I'm a little insecure?" The blond pouted. "You had this really big crush on him, after all."

Haruka sighed and bopped him on the head. "That was in the past. I'm over that, and you know he never felt anything of the sort for me. Be more of a man!"

"Men have feelings too you know!" He gave her an injured look. "'Sides, all those years the both of you were in Tokyo together without me around..."

The brunette's blue eyes were as cold as ice. "Are you saying you thought I was going to cheat on you?" All she got was a shrug in response.

"Things happen. People change. The future isn't set in stone." Edward kept his voice carefully neutral as he spewed out the clichés, his gaze back to the wine-colored ceiling. He heard Haruka let out a deep sigh beside him.

"I am not like your mother, and I am definitely not like that hussy you were with before me. When will you drill it into that thick skull of yours that I'll never leave you?" She wrapped her arms around him. "Besides, the only reason I mentioned Kanazawa-san is because of Kahoko-chan. He was the one who asked me if I could take her on as a student."

He hauled her up on the couch to lay against him, arms wrapping around her securely. "Really? What did he say?"

"Hmm, nothing much. Just said that he had a former student who wanted to go into the teaching profession like we did, and that she was also minoring in voice since she wanted to teach music." She stared thoughtfully at the ceiling with him. "He didn't say anything much about her, and I never thought to ask. I was thinking I'd meet her just once and then decline."

"But you ended up taking her in."

Haruka nodded. "I've already told you most of the details in my emails and on the phone. But really, when I first saw her and asked her to sing... I couldn't believe it when she said she'd only started taking singing seriously that summer we met, before her third year in high school. Though I could tell she didn't have any professional training at all, her voice was full of her emotions, and her sound was more honest than most professionals I've heard. Still, I was kind of hesitant to take on a student."

She laughed a little bit. "I guess Kahoko-chan was able to tell, since she tried really hard to sway my decision."

"_Please. I really love music, and though I only have my voice, I'm happy I can express my emotions and my love for music through singing. I want other people to experience the joy music has brought me. I want to be a music teacher so I can help them find and develop their love for music."_

Haruka smiled softly at the memory. "I could tell how important it was to her to be a music teacher. I could see the determination in her eyes, and the sincerity in her voice."

Edward hummed thoughtfully. "She was just like you were, huh?" He felt the brunette nod.

"She reminded me of myself." She paused, left hand moving to touch her throat. "Before my operation..."

The catch in her throat had the blond tightening his hold on her. The brunette shook her head to clear it and continued.

"I was really tough on her. I only had two conditions, but they were very difficult. First was that she has to get into the Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music."

Edward let out a whistle. "_Geidai_? She was able to pull off getting into the school second only to _Todai_ in acceptance rate?"

Haruka nodded. "She was in the reserved list. It was a stroke of luck that some of the overseas students who passed were able to get into Juilliard, so there was an opening for her."

"Still though. _Geidai_ is infamous for being hard to get into."

Haruka's reply was thoughtful. "One of my old professors judged the applications, and he told me later on that he saw the same spark in her as he did in me."

"_She has raw talent, that girl, though a little more unpolished than you were when I first heard you sing. Well! If she ever makes it in, I'll look forward to seeing what the two of you can accomplish."_

"My second condition was that she has to maintain a good grade on all the subjects I was going to have her take. I decided that instead of just the basics that she needed to pass the course, I was going to give her first-class education, everything I learned as a professional singer here and when I went to Europe. Not to mention the basic training I had to put her through."

"Basic training... She had to improve her breathing, I guess, since she was an amateur?"

Haruka grinned. "I had her enlist as an honorary member of the track team. Along with the breathing exercises I had her do regularly, running every morning with the track team helped improve her lung capacity."

"And her studies?"

"Besides her usual Education classes, she took music appreciation, History of Music, music theory, harmony courses... I had her learn the piano too. Good thing she had a friend who was a piano major and was able to help her. Everyday, I required her to practice her keyboard skills for an hour, then her singing for two. I had her study English and Italian since a lot of the songs she was singing were either of the two. I didn't want her to just idiotically sing anything without at least understanding it. I forced some German on her too, just enough so she can carry a conversation decently."

The blond winced. "You forced all of that on the poor girl? I'm amazed she's still alive."

His lover tried to elbow him in the cramped sofa they were on. "Give me some credit. I wasn't that hard. All college music student have to go through some difficulty."

"Difficulty? She might as well have enlisted in the Self-Defense Force!" He deftly trapped both her elbows with his larger arm. "And didn't you say she came from her part time job on the day of our meeting? She has a job on top of all that studying?"

"When I said I saw determination in her eyes, I meant her eyes were brimming full of it." She smiled a big toothy grin up at him. "She struggled for the first year, but she maintained a good, steady grade in all her classes. Her second year, she got used to the workload, and she even started excelling in some of her classes. She's naturally gifted, you know, with an aptitude especially geared towards music. I'm really proud of her as her advisor. Even her teachers tell me they find her earnest, hard work a breath of fresh air."

Haruka let out a happy laugh, surprising the man she was cuddling against. He hadn't heard such a sound come from her lips for so long now...

If she had looked up, Haruka would've seen the soft look Edward wore on his face as he looked down on her head.

"Kahoko told me she found a lot of her classes intriguing and challenging. She was learning a lot about music that she wouldn't have learned otherwise, she said. During our practices, we even have a lot of fun, sometimes singing Italian arias to rap music or singing Broadway songs like some by Gershwin in Italian or German."

She laughed again at the memory of those wonderful afternoons spent with her student in that somewhat cramped corner music room on the third floor of the practice building. They had spent countless hours there, refining Kahoko's technique, training her voice, and just generally indulging in their love of music.

Before she knew it, the comment had slipped out from her lips. "I never knew I'd look forward so happily to music again."

That had immediately sobered Edward up. "Does that mean you're done sulking in Japan?"

"I was not sulking!"

Edward ignored her. "So you'll stop pushing me away now?"

Haruka buried her face against his chest and nodded. "I'm sorry I left you in Vienna. After my operation, staying there was too painful. Everywhere I looked reminded me of what I'd lost. I had to leave..."

"You had to lick your wounds by yourself. I understand."

Her left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Don't make me sound like an animal."

Edward was unrelenting. "Hey, I call it like I see it. Besides, you don't seem very apologetic, so why should I apologize for one harsh comment when you left me alone for all those years?"

"I already said I'm sorry! But here, I'm saying it again. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"You're fine now?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

She was getting exasperated. "Yes!"

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes!" The syllable was out before the question registered. "Wait... What?" Large blue eyes turned to look up at the blond in shock. Along with the surprise, there was hesitation there, and hope.

It was that look of hope that had the blond squeezing the woman in his arms gently. He shifted them both so he could kiss her lightly on the lips. "You can't take it back. You already said you'd marry me."

She sniffled on his shirt, trying to hold back her tears. "But I can't sing professionally anymore, and teachers don't really make a lot of money..."

He sighed against her hair. "What am I, a bum? I do have a job, you know, and it's a very good one at that. I can provide for us well enough alone."

"But your job as Tsukimori-san's agent... What about going back to Europe?"

"My agency is actually situated here in Japan, and Len said he's staying in Japan for good. If we ever have any concerts in Europe, I won't be away for more than two weeks at most, and Len doesn't like doing world tours often so we only do that once every two years."

She frowned thoughtfully down at his chest. "This really might just work, huh?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Your confidence in our relationship astounds me."

She crawled up his body, now fully on top of him as she aligned her body to his, and glared at him face to face. "Oh, shut up you." She leaned down to kiss him, hands already unbuttoning his shirt.

It was after a while when they stopped, both having lost all their clothes in the process, but happy and sated nonetheless.

"I guess I owe Kahoko-san for this." Edward thought out loud, one of his hands absentmindedly rubbing Haruka's back in circles. "Why aren't you with her, by the way? Shouldn't you be grilling her at practice with cheesy Broadway music in Italian?"

Haruka yawned, stretching languidly against his body. "I gave her today off for her free study time. She has some major projects due in some of her classes." She grabbed his shirt and draped it over them as a makeshift blanket, snuggling deeper into the warmth that was Edward. "Besides, I wanted to talk to Tsukimori-san a bit."

"Eh, he's not here. Said he won't take long, but he's been gone for more than an hour now. The crew and I were actually quite surprised when he said he was going off somewhere to do something. He didn't tell me where he was going, but I did see him write down the contact information you gave me." Edward smirked. "He was trying to be sneaky about it too, that brat. What did you want to talk to him about?"

Haruka flashed him a mischievous grin. "About that actually, I can probably use your help..."

o-o-o-o-o

Kahoko stopped her breathing exercises and sighed as she shuffled the papers on her desk for what seemed like the hundredth time. She loved her classes, really she did, but the amount of work the teachers have piled up on them this time was astounding.

'But then again, the college festival is just around the corner, so everything seems like too much right now.'

She sighed again and let her head fall on her papers with a 'thud'. The school held the college festival annually, which lasts for three nights, and is usually a very big event for the entire city. The local merchants set up individual stalls on the college grounds, rides like the ferris wheel, scrambler, and carousel are built on site, and the entire college is open to the public. On the first night, random events are held like the plays performed by the nearby drama colleges. The media students get to commandeer some rooms for showings of student made movies and random general favorites, and the fine arts students put up their best projects in the University Art Museum for people to see. On the second night, the music students give performances, from orchestras to solos, from string to voice, and even traditional Japanese music. The third night is spent for leisurely going around and enjoying the stalls and rides.

Lucky for her, her sensei just had to pick the college festival for her final project. Haruka-sensei wanted an original composition. It had to be something in English too. Knowing the woman, she probably expected it to be in near-flawless grammar, with even part of the orchestra for the background.

She smacked her head against the desk a couple of times in frustration.

"I'm not in Composition, damn it! I'm a vocal music student!" She glared down at her project papers. Still, they both knew she was going to give this her all. Kahoko had never backed down or given less than her best towards accomplishing anything her sensei threw her way. But the pressure of the college festival added to the workload from her other classes, and then the stress from seeing Tsukimori again after five years on top of that...

She gave an even deeper sigh and shoved herself up and away from the desk, moving to stand in front of the closed window to her right to observe the late afternoon sky. Well, she's had it rougher before, although the feelings of frustration are somewhat similar right now as to what she felt back then...

"Back then... I felt more lost than frustrated back then..."

As she looked back to five years ago, she picked up her breathing exercises again, this time singing a note as she exhaled, then moving on to increasing the volume gradually, and then to changing the timbre of her voice.

'I knew I wanted to continue studying music, and that I wanted to be a music teacher, but when I learned I had to minor in an instrument... I didn't want to rely on the violin's magic again.'

At an impasse in her life, she had sunk into depression. Unable to move forward without having to use the violin, and yet to do so felt like taking a step back. What was the point of dropping from the concours if she was to turn back to the violin for help in the end? She'd been so sure of her decision, had even risked leaving the new friends she'd met behind without so much as a by-your-leave, hoping that someday they'd understand... For what? For her to waver now? The feelings of joy from creating the music she loved and the utter guilt from passing herself off as something she was not tore through her once again.

If only she'd had Lili to talk to. Or anyone at all, really. She'd had no close friends at her new high school, having entered near the end of the second year. There were no music clubs or orchestras of any sort at the school, either. Her mother had no knowledge of her plans to pursue a career in music, and neither did her sister. Even if her brother could've helped, in which case he couldn't, he was still away at college and was only able to come home during the holidays.

She'd felt so utterly alone and miserable.

It was no wonder then that when she'd talked to her best friends on the phone, the two immediately sensed her depressed mood. Mio and Nao had taken a train down to visit her and had proceeded to drag her out to try to cheer her up. Even Amou had come down to the town the Hino family had moved to to help the two girls in their endeavor. (Fuyuumi and Mori had gone with their families for the summer so Amou was unable to get a hold of them.) After an entire day of catching up on each other's lives, talking about Kahoko's new school and her plans for the future, and going window shopping, the girls had decided to end the outing by going to karaoke. Nothing else could relieve stress better than shouting out your frustrations through a mic after all.

At first Kahoko had refused to sing, the bit of shyness she possessed having been increased by the depression she was in. When the three had ganged up on her and forced her to sing, she reluctantly picked out a song she'd heard a lot on the radio and liked, shrugged, took a deep breath, and just let herself go.

When the song ended, she'd felt infinitely better, and her friends had even clapped and hooted their appreciation. Although she didn't think she'd done the song justice, seeing as how she'd botched some of the higher pitched notes, and she'd messed up her vibrato in some parts, Amou had told her otherwise.

"_You're actually pretty good, you know. You just need practice and actual training."_ The blond had given her an intense, considering look for a moment. _"Though the reporter in me is just itching to grill you for the details, you're my friend first and foremost so I won't ask you why you've dropped the violin. And since minoring in other instruments would be too hard for you with the next year being our last in high school, you might want to try going for the vocal department. Consider it, why don't you? When you've made up your mind, go contact Kanazawa-sensei and ask him for advice."_ When Kahoko had looked at her questioningly, Amou had given her a cheeky grin. _"I was digging for some information one time and I accidentally came across Kanazawa-sensei's past. Did you know he used to be an opera singer in Vienna?"_

Kahoko had thought about it, letting the idea stew in her mind for about a week and a half. Singing felt natural to her, and she was able to express her emotions as good as, if not better than, when she was playing the violin. She did a lot of research about it, and even when she saw the amount of training she'd have to go through, and the money she'd have to shell out, she made up her mind to go ahead and do it. Singing was something entirely her own, using the voice she was born with and her own will and strength to develop it. She couldn't get anymore independent from the magic of the violin than this. Besides, she wasn't planning to be an actual performer. This was just her minor, after all.

She contacted Kanazawa-sensei through the school phone, telling him of her decision to become a teacher and minor in voice. He hadn't pressed her about her decision or the details surrounding it, only if she was willing and dedicated enough to finish.

Her voice was strong and held utter conviction when she told him yes.

Kanazawa-sensei had just hummed, but she could tell through the phone that he was smiling, if only a little. They'd gone on to talk about voice lessons, the training she'd have to go through, and the hardships of being a college music student in general for another hour after that. In the end, he'd told her to meet him at a café in Tokyo and that he'd introduce her to an old friend of his. That had been the day she'd first met Taniyama Haruka and was first presented with the two stipulations by her would-be sensei.

She'd heard of _Geidai_, of course, and how hard the entrance exams and auditions actually are. Nevertheless, she agreed to the brunette's two conditions and worked as hard as she could over her last year in high school. She'd begged her mother to let her pursue music, just barely managing to persuade her by promising that she'd finish school with high marks, and to help with costs, be it part of the tuition or living expenses. She'd asked her brother for some tips regarding studying for the exams, and her older sister and mother had quizzed her periodically in the months following the entrance exams to help her review. She had also started taking on part-time jobs to pay for basic voice training, and to eventually save enough money to move out into a small apartment closer to the college after high school.

Practicing the few breathing exercises she knew of even while at work, humming the notes to a song she was preparing to sing for her audition every minute she could get away with it at school, sneaking books on music underneath her desk so she could study them in class... Every minute of every day, she dedicated towards studying and improving her singing to get into _Geidai_.

'And now here I am, about to graduate in less than a year.'

Her breathing exercises having gone down to just mere humming, Kahoko laid a hand against the sun-warmed window pane and remembered the past five years.

The earlier feelings of confusion and guilt, the loneliness, the depression, struggling to find her own path, pushing through all the hardships of getting into the infamous _Geidai_, the dizzyingly fast pace of the first year of college, juggling her studies and work, regaining her footing in the world of music and rebuilding her confidence, finally being independent...

Only half-consciously aware of it, her lips parted and a song started to pour out.

_Ushiro wa dare? Ushiro wa dare? Sukoshi furueru tamago_

_(Who is behind me? Who is behind me? The egg shakes a little...)_

The song tasted bittersweet in her mouth, a beautifully sad, lonely melody...

_Tobira wa doko? Tobira wa doko? Itsuka kowareru tamago_

_(Where is the door? Where is the door? Soon the egg will break)_

_Ikanaide... Ikanaide..._

_(Don't leave me... Don't leave me...)_

Her voice rose, louder, stronger...

_Watashi dake o mite. Watashi no kibou o shinjite._

_(Look only at me. Believe in my hopes.)_

_Setsunasa, hagayusa, ruuzusa... Goman, yasuragi, sokubaku..._

_(Grief, impatience, carelessness, arrogance, serenity, control...)_

_Ironna kanjou ga ara sottemo_

_(...a multitude of feelings are fighting within me)_

...higher, until she was almost shouting out in song. She sang with desperation, with all the feelings that had built up in her from reminiscing on the past five years...

_Ai ga utatteru. Aidake ga ikitsuzukeru kara_

_(Yet it's love that's singing. Only love continues to live on.)_

_Hiritsuku omoi oshige mo naku tayasuku mudanishi naide_

_(Without being wasteful or difficult or reluctant or unfair)_

She sang as if her heart was about to burst.

_Mamotte agetai._

_(I want to protect you.)_

_Datte kimi ga kuchizusamu koe ga_

_(Because your humming voice)_

_Watashi no naka e nagaretashi kokoro wo mitashite ikukara..._

_(is flowing into me, filling my heart...)_

As the last note lingered in the air, Kahoko opened amber eyes that she'd unconsciously closed and blinked away the tears that had come unbidden. She moved her right hand from the now cool window pane to let it rest against her heart, and took slow, deep breaths to calm herself down.

Behind her, Len stood unnoticed against the closed classroom door, golden eyes heavily hooded as he stared at her back, deep in thought.

o-o-o-o-o

He'd had a hard time tracking her down. Deciding to forgo the chauffeured company car Edward insists he always take from home to work, Len had made his way to Kahoko's university. Both his parents were alumni of the school, so he was fairly certain of which direction to take. The only thing he hadn't accounted for was his fame.

Barely even ten minutes out in the street, and already people left and right were either pointing at him, or taking second looks to ascertain he was who they thought he was. Just as the crowd started thickening and people started taking out their phones to take pictures, the violinist had found a store to quickly duck into and buy some accessories to help hide his appearance. (A black baseball cap, dark brown suede jacket, and sunglasses. It wasn't much, but he was able to escape the gathering throng of people that was keeping an eye out for him.) He finally remembered why Edward insisted he be chauffeured from one location to the next until he gets his own car, and why the booth they'd reserved at the restaurant when they met Hino and Taniyama-san was at the back corner.

He'd had to ask a few people for directions to the music department, careful to keep his sunglasses and cap covering most of his face, although even when he'd arrived at the correct building for the music department, he'd found himself at a loss as to where the redhead would actually be at that time. All he got off of Edward was the school's address and a phone number for Taniyama-san. Coming up with a plan, he got out his cellphone and dialed the number for the school's music department. He asked for "Taniyama-sensei" and was told she should be at the third floor of the music building, in the room at the very end of the east wing. He hung up after thanking the person, and had proceeded to follow the directions given to him, avoiding as many people as he can, or tugging the cap even lower over his face whenever a group of students crossed his path.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the room, he'd halted his hand from grabbing the door's handle and hesitated. He knew for a fact that the brown haired music professor wasn't in that room with Hino, as Taniyama-san had called the agency beforehand to make sure of his schedule, and one of Edward's assistants had informed him that she asked specifically for today's schedule. Instead of making sure to clear time for her visit, as what the assistant probably intended he'd do when he was informed, he'd gone on an impulse instead and went out to seek Hino.

And now here he was, a door the only thing separating him from the peace of mind he craves so much. Alone inside the room before him, Hino will have no one to hide behind or anyone to look to for help.

...Was he seriously thinking of cornering the girl until she gave him the answers he sought?

It's been five years... How much of her is still the same Hino he knew, really? He hadn't had much interaction with her at the restaurant so he couldn't form any opinions from that meeting. How will she respond to his questions? Will he even get any answers from her?

'What am I doing? I've never second-guessed myself before.' He gave a harsh sigh and took off his cap to rake a hand through his hair in agitation. 'And I'm even missing precious time to train. All because of one girl? Get a grip on yourself, Len!'

He placed the baseball cap back on and looked up just in time to see the girl he was doubting himself over bang her head against the desk a couple of times through the small window in the door.

Len felt his eyebrow twitch.

'No... It seems like she hasn't changed at all.'

Mind made up, he waited until she got up from her desk and went towards the window, her back to him, before quietly opening the door and slipping into the room. He'd expected her to turn around at the 'click' of the door as he closed it, but she seemed to be rather lost in her thoughts.

"Back then... I felt more lost and frustrated back then..."

Len raised an eyebrow at the softly spoken words. Was she thinking about five years ago? He couldn't understand the meaning behind her words... Lost? Frustrated? Hino was? It might tie in with how poorly she played that one time in Ousaki-san's classroom. He was still waiting on an explanation regarding that. Does that have anything to do with why she left?

Blue eyebrows scrunched down in frustration. None of it still made any sense. His pile of questions seems to be exponentially growing, and the one person who could give him the answers he wanted was too preoccupied with staring off into space to help.

His traditional upbringing forced him to wait until she acknowledge his presence before demanding some answers, patiently listening to the redhead absentmindedly go through breathing exercises. He took the time to observe her, noting what changes he could perceive now that she wasn't half hidden by a restaurant table or semi-dark ambient lighting. She seemed shorter. Or rather, she didn't grow at all since high school, while he himself had grown an extra three inches. Long hair tumbled down her back and hid most of her body from him, though half of the red mass was held up by a hair tie at the moment. Black capris encased slim legs. She was barefoot again...

After ten minutes of mentally listing and filing away what bits he could gather from staring at her back, Hino still hadn't noticed he was right behind her.

'That part of her still hasn't changed,' he thought, exasperated. Tired of wasting time he could've spent practicing, the blue haired prodigy was just about ready to stride briskly to where she stood, shake her into awareness, and start shouting his questions.

He'd just straightened up from his leaning position against the door to do just that when the source of his aggravation stopped humming. He thought she'd finally realized he was standing in the same room as her and expected a greeting to fall from her lips. ("How are you, Tsukimori-kun?" or maybe even a "What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?")

When a song had spilled out instead, he was startled into stillness.

The first notes were slow, tentative, somewhat sad and broken, perfectly echoing the feelings of being lost that he'd heard Hino utter to herself. (He'd been surprised by her first words, wondering if she was actually singing to him, but quickly realized it was part of the song.) She started out in almost a whisper, but her voice gradually gained strength, notes masked as words fluidly flowing from her lips. There was absolutely no awkwardness in her voice, high and lilting. Even as her song crescendoed, her voice maintained its breathy strength, easily reaching high notes and made them... transparent, and somehow seemed to pierce his heart...

(A memory flitted through his mind... Hino standing just outside the open window of the practice room he was in, eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her lips...

He grimaced slightly at the memory. 'Might as well complete the thought.')

He had no idea that a person can produce such beautiful sounds.

Even after hearing about how good she was as a singer, he was still surprised to actually hear Hino sing so well. As she held the last note, voice filling the tiny room they were in, the violinist was lost in thought. He could feel her through her song, could clearly hear the emotions she'd voiced out as sound through her music as if she'd told him plainly herself. Her voice as she sang was honest and pure.

It was like hearing her play the violin.

The unnerving thought was like a cold bucket of water and quickly snapped him back to reality. He was here, losing precious time dedicated for training,for a reason. All the questions he'd been harboring came rushing to the forefront of his mind.

Len winced slightly at the headache it created and decided to finally put an end to this.

Rubbing his temples in irritation, the prodigy moved forward to close the distance between the redhead and himself until they were less than five feet apart. Free from whatever memories she'd been lost in, his action finally drew Hino's attention. As she whirled around in surprise to face him fully, he briefly noted the tears at the corner of her eyes, now wide with shock, only visible because of their close proximity.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. The girl was as pale as a ghost. 'She dreads meeting me so much?'

"What, no pleasantries, Hino?"

He could hear her gulp audibly before managing a weak "How are you, Tsukimori-kun?" And then without waiting for him to answer, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't know if he should be annoyed that he'd guessed her greeting word for word. "I have some questions for you."

"Is that so?" Though she tried to hide it, her brittle laugh revealed how nervous she was. "Well, it has been five years, and you probably want to catch up on what's happening with the others."

He caught her eyeing the desk hopefully and took a few steps forward to shorten the distance between them to little more than two feet, preventing her from fleeing to the safety of her desk. "Yes, let's start with you, shall we?"

Hino kept her head tilted to the side to avoid looking directly into his eyes and kept silent.

"I didn't know you were a lyric soprano." He saw her eyes widen a fraction, and she finally turned her face to gape at him. He offered an explanation before she could ask. "I was already inside the room when you started singing. You didn't notice me entering."

"Ah, sorry about that." She rubbed her neck nervously with one hand. "I was lost in thought."

His reply was dry. "I noticed. Care to share what you were thinking about?"

She chose to ignore his question completely. "So, a lyric soprano huh? You're too kind Tsukimori-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at her evasion. "No, I was stating a fact."

She smiled ruefully at him. "That may be so, but you still implied I'm good enough to be an operatic singer." She shook her head slightly. "I'm only just a singer, Tsukimori-kun, and I'm not even going to be a professional one."

"Why are you studying to be one then? And why aren't you playing the violin anymore?"

"I... It wasn't like I wanted to play the violin in the first place." She lowered her head, red hair falling down like a curtain to hide her face from him.

"Who do you think you're deceiving?" He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching towards her and tilting her face up to his. "When you first heard me play Ave Maria... Every time you played the violin... That one afternoon at camp when we played together... You can't tell me the look on your face each time wasn't one of happiness."

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm not saying I wasn't happy! I just-"

"Then why did you leave? Why did you quit the violin? If you were happy... I don't understand how you can live not playing!"

"...It's fine." Though the words were meant to be reassuring, her voice was flat, and her head remained bowed. "I've done without it for five years just fine."

At those words, the fight drained out of him and cold fury remained. Golden eyes narrowed, and his voice was cold and condemning when he spoke. "So this is the extent of your dedication towards music? Should I expect you to drop out of singing as well? I thought you were better than th-"

The sound of the slap reverberated throughout the small room.

He turned his face back towards her, ready to demand an explanation, when the sight of her caught him off guard. Face finally turned up towards his, he could now clearly see her, her amber eyes narrowed in anger, brows furrowed, and the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.

He felt a stab of guilt in his chest and cursed his insensitivity.

"Don't you dare! You don't know anything, so you have no right to judge me!"

"...Then tell me and make me understand," he replied, voice pained.

She bit her lip, the hand that had slapped him clutching at the cloth over her heart.

"...Kahoko..."

The sound of her name from his lips stirred her into motion. Hand fisting even tighter, she lowered her head again and whispered.

"Why do you want to know the truth so badly? What did my leaving ever have to do with you?"

The question almost had him reeling. He opened his mouth several times to try to defend himself but the words refused to come out.

Why did he want to know so badly? Was he so affected by this girl, this girl who he'd only known not even a year, and who he hadn't even been in contact with for the past five?

...He didn't know. And the not knowing grated.

He clenched his eyes shut in frustration and bit out the only thing that could come to mind right now.

"Nothing. It had absolutely nothing to do with me."

And with that said, Len turned around and walked briskly out the room, closing the door behind him with a definite 'click.' Once outside, he leaned against the door for a second, mind in turmoil, and briefly entertained the thought of going back in.

'And do what?' He thought to himself, vexed.

Her words echoed in his ear...

_'What did my leaving ever have to do with you?'_

He slammed his fist against the door behind him and proceeded to walk down the hall and away from the one person who had managed to so completely agitate his mind and heart.

o-o-o-o-o

Inside the room, Kahoko's knees finally gave way and she slid bonelessly down against the window until she was slumped on the ground.

_'It had absolutely nothing to do with me.'_

She stared dumbly at the floor, wincing slightly when she heard the sound of the violinist hitting something violently outside the room.

The hand against her heart squeezed involuntarily.

'I don't understand...'

She brought a hand up to the corner of one eye, feeling the steady flow of tears that kept stubbornly pouring out.

'It wasn't like this... when I pushed Hihara-sempai away...'

She bent her knees close to her body and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face against her arms.

'So why does my heart hurt so much right now?'

She curled herself tighter into a ball and stopped trying to keep the tears at bay, hoping the unbearable pain in her chest would ease with every sob that tore itself out of her.

* * *

**AN: **Well, it wasn't fluff or waff, but it's Len x Kaho interaction and there's plenty of it. This is actually only half of an entire chapter, but it got too long so I decided to cut it in half. (In fact, the last half has all the Len x Kaho fluff in it. Erm, that is if you can call lemon fluff.)

The memory that Len remembered when he first heard Kahoko sing was when she'd first heard him play the Ave Maria in episode 2 of the anime. Her words were:

_"It seemed as if the high notes became transparent. It somehow seemed to pierce my heart... I had no idea... that the violin can make such beautiful sounds." _

This translation is care of Strawberry Mint Subs of course.

From this chapter onwards, you'll be noticing that most of the songs Kahoko sings will be songs by Sakamoto Maaya-san. The voice actress who plays Kahoko doesn't sing other than for character songs (I found one video from Love Hina, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out which one she was --), so I tried to match her voice with singers that I knew and Sakamoto-san was the closest one.

_**On an important side note**_, I shall be raising the rating to **M** next chapter. If anyone objects to this, please send me a private message and I'll see what I can do.

o-o-o

Couple of facts that should help enlighten you guys:

_Geidai_ – short for _Tōkyō Geijutsu Daigaku_ or Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music; it is an actual university in Japan, and it is true fact that it is very hard to get into. I was actually toying with the idea of having Kahoko go to Nodame Cantabile's Momogaoka College of Music but decided against it.

In some (or all, I'm not sure) music schools, students are required to have at least basic keyboard skills. Singing is actually also a requirement and part of the auditions in some (or, again, all) schools. You need to be able to sing back the note they ask you to.

_Todai_ – short for _Tokyo Daigaku _or Tokyo University; a lot of you should be more familiar with this school, seeing as how it's featured in quite a lot of anime/manga

Juilliard – one of the most famous performing arts conservatories in the world, situated in New York

Self-Defense Force – Japan does not have a standing army as stipulation for World War II. Instead, they have the SDF.

Gershwin – or George Gershwin, is a famous American composer, most commonly noted for his Broadway compositions.


	3. Appassionata

**AN:** Oooh, an update! It's a miracle! So many things has happened in the past months, but I have been steadily working on this. I know I said last chapter that this was a continuation, but there was just so much that needed to be tweaked (_coughrevised!entireparagraphsrevised!sectionscompletelydemolished!...er, cough_), that I'm actually quite grateful for the amount of time in between. There are some things that came to me only after tons of brooding and without which the flow of the story would've been a lot more choppy. That and the characters would've just been too OOC. But I still apologize for the wait. If you'd please notice, this chapter is as long as the first and second one combined. /_cue insane laughter_/

I forgot to say this in Chapter 2 but thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know people appreciated having Maaya-san as Kahoko's "singing voice", cause I did have a hard time looking for the right voice and then the songs and lyrics. (Thanks Kurokinshiro!) Please don't hesitate to comment if you think I was off the mark on characterization or if you have any problems with the story flow/plot. It actually helps me a lot when I get other people's opinion on it. Even if you have any requests, go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do. ;D

This is dedicated to Yellow Mask and Miko-san, two authors that make me aspire to be better than I can ever be, and to my husband, who patiently answered all my silly questions when I was trudging through the lemon.

Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy it, the product of my blood, sweat and tears.

**Warning:** Contains lemon. If you are underage or cannot stomach such scenarios, please stop while you're ahead.

**Recommended:** The song Kahoko sings in this one is '_Boku-tachi ga koi wo suru riyuu_' (trans. '_The Reason We Fell in Love_') by Sakamoto Maaya-san. As always, youtube or google would be good sources. Also, '_Secret_' by Maroon5 is playing during Kahoko's dance, and I had '_Windmills of Your Mind_' by Sting in the background when they were dancing together.

**Disclaimer:** Kiniro no Corda is the property of its respective owners (Koei, manga by Kure Yuki-sensei, anime by TV Aichi). The OCs Taniyama Haruka, Edward Kaufman, Ken-san the bartender and Yuki-chan the waitress, as well as this story, plot and all, was created by me. The song '_Boku-tachi ga koi wo suru riyuu_' is by Sakamoto Maaya-san, '_Secret_' by Maroon5. Song lyrics and translation was taken from _**Nostalgic Lavender**_, so all credits go to them.

* * *

**Aria, Con Amore **

**Chapter 2: Appassionata**

o-o-o

_**appassionata** _

_adj. & adv. (ap-pas-sio-na'ta) 1. in an impassioned manner, with strong feelings; 2. passionately_

o-o-o

Edward cast a wary glance towards the living, breathing Johnny Walker to his left. Taking a mental tally of how much alcohol had been consumed so far, he resolved to stop any more of the brown liquid from reaching their side of the bar. Not that the man had actually consumed an entire bottle of the stuff, but at the rate his companion was going, he'd be piss drunk in no time.

As the bartender reached over to fill the shot glass that was currently the object of scrutiny for the fourth time that night, Edward held up a hand to signal that the man to his left had had enough.

A somewhat calloused hand gripped his wrist to bring it down, and narrowed golden eyes nearly sparked in anger.

Raising a pale eyebrow, he brought his hand down and shrugged at the bartender who proceeded to pour the whisky. 'Seriously, this kid...'

"You are so not cute right now," was his only caustic comment towards his talent. Len ignored him in favor of downing more of the Scotch whisky.

Contemplating on how fast the blue-haired prodigy was drowning himself in the light brown liquid, he wondered not for the first time that night if it had been a good idea to bring the younger man to a bar. Edward thought back to the past two weeks and his primary motivation for dragging the violinist out to experience a little of Tokyo's nightlife. He was hoping the cerulean haired man would loosen up enough to get rid of whatever stick had rammed itself up his ass. For an entire two weeks, excluding the Sundays that the crew had fought against the violinist for to prevent burnout, Len had been beyond irritable, seemingly having a much shorter fuse than usual, and snapping at anything and everything for the smallest of reasons. It was worse than when he was just his usual aloof, ice cube self. He'd bitten the head off of everyone, from the errand boy to the refreshment crew to the producer. Quite a few admiring fan girls had been reduced to heartbroken sobbing. Even Edward's limits had been sorely tested, him who spends more time with the prodigy than anyone who wasn't related to the violinist by blood, and who could usually brush off whatever cold shoulder or biting remark Len subjected him to.

He propped his head on one hand and faced the brooding man beside him.

Too preoccupied with frowning at the glass of whisky before him, Len didn't even offer a raise of an eyebrow or a biting "What?" at being openly scrutinized.

'Yep. Definitely brooding.'

Since finding a cure seemed improbable (and most likely impossible), the blond had tried to find out what had caused this annoying change in the usually composed Tsukimori Len and had only arrived at one conclusion: two weeks ago, Len had sneaked out from practice, presumably to see Hino Kahoko. Neither he nor Haruka knew the details of the meeting, or even if they had actually met, but Edward figured since Kahoko had already caused the violinist to act rather strangely in the first place, it was only logical to associate her with this current violent change in mood.

For all the years he'd known Len, the prodigy had not once stepped out of his ice prince persona. Until, that is, they met Haruka and Kahoko at the restaurant that one afternoon. And then not even a week after, Len, the ultimate dictator when it comes to practice, the person the entire crew dubbed the Training Nazi, walked out _on a training day_, _Geidai_'s music department address clutched in one hand. Was it pure coincidence that the violinist started having his temper tantrums immediately the next day? The blond agent didn't think so.

And if Kahoko-san was the cause, perhaps she might be able to help provide the cure.

He'd voiced the thought out loud to Haruka, who had then, upon agreeing with that idea, proceeded to give him the address to a popular bar/café/club along with specific instructions. Which was how the blond found himself sitting idly beside the blue-haired violinist as he observed said man indulge in one of the oldest past times of unhealthily pensive men.

"As much fun as it is to watch you try to drown your sorrows in alcohol, I have to go and meet Haruka for a late dinner." He paused to wait for the violinist to glare at him for being a lousy drinking partner. Getting no response, Edward shrugged and stood up from his seat, clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder as a farewell.

"You don't have to worry about people encroaching on your 'sulking time'," Edward paused to snicker. "I've been told this club is popular with famous people so you shouldn't stand out too much. I'm taking the sub, so the car will be waiting for you outside when you're done." He took one last look at Len before turning and heading for the exit.

'Good luck kid. You'll need it.'

o-o-o-o-o

The blond's departure barely registered in Len's brain, chock full as it was with bothersome thoughts and questions that have ceaselessly plagued him for the past two weeks. His last parting with Hino had left his mind in a confused jumble, and he had not been able to keep the aggravating thoughts at bay even while at practice. It inevitably ruined his concentration, and the fact that his inability to find suitable answers to his multitude of questions was even eating away at his practice time just made him even more irritable.

Why did he want to know the truth about Hino leaving anyway? Simple curiosity? No, it wasn't just that that made him seek her out for answers. He cannot deny the feelings that had plagued him upon learning of her absence five years ago, but why did he feel them in the first place? Shouldn't he have been satisfied at having one less person to compete with? And a direct rival at that since she played the same instrument as him. Why was he even now still disturbed by something that happened many years ago?

The endless questions were driving him insane! And the knowledge that he could even be so driven up the wall made it worse.

Downing his fourth shot and motioning for a fifth, he let his thoughts stew for a moment when a question that had been lurking at the back of his mind popped up all of a sudden and stabbed into him.

_Why does he even care?_

His mind recoiled at the question and, almost belatedly, spat out a denial. 'Of course, I don't. I just don't like being this confused.'

Yes, and the uncertainty and the not knowing drove him nuts. That was it. That was the only reason why he's even letting himself be bothered to the point of losing focus at practice and chewing out everyone who came to within ten feet of him. Of course it had nothing to do with how a certain redhead had barged into his life, with her annoyingly bright smiles and stupidly cheerful personality, forcing him to open up to her and then just leaving all of a sudden. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that said girl had, for the brief time they'd known each other, let him get a taste of something he still couldn't quite define and had never been able to capture again, but had definitely resulted in him feeling at peace with his music those few instances in the past, peace he hadn't been able to feel since she left.

Since the whisky was already making him uncharacteristically honest, he might as well confess that the real reason he was so bothered by everything relating to Hino is because he-

Len halted that thought abruptly by smacking his head repeatedly against the counter top, the alcohol already influencing him enough to make him act uncharacteristically, unconsciously mimicking the actions of the woman who had been plaguing his mind.

He what? Nothing. He absolutely did not feel anything for the redhead. ...Except maybe frustration. Yes. Frustration. Irritation. That was it. Nothing else. He laid his head down on the table, cheek resting against the smooth solid oak counter, eyes closed wearily.

Why would he feel anything else for his former co-violinist anyway? He'd only known her for some months, and from what he'd found out, their personalities differed greatly. She tended to be nosy, and somewhat stubborn. She had the annoying tendency of being friendly when it was unwanted. She cut into his practice time, even back at Seisou. She barged into his fights. She bothered him when he was sick. She made him play differently. She forced him to look at his music differently, however briefly. She-

"Hey, Ken-san! How's the crowd tonight?"

-was standing right beside him in a short, short dark green dress, not even an arms length away. Golden eyes that had popped open in surprise almost subconsciously traced up from dainty feet encased in gold strappy sandals, up slim, pale legs, to the emerald satin dress that came just down to her mid thigh.

"Looking good. We're not that packed, so it's very manageable right now," the bartender, apparently 'Ken-san', replied. Above his head, Len heard the other guy whistle. "I see Haruka-san's got you in one of those killer outfits again."

"Please don't start. I keep trying to talk her out of it, but the damn woman is just too stubborn." She plopped down into the seat right next to the still unnoticed violinist, and the height of the bar stool was just enough so that his nose was now only less than a foot away from even more pale smooth skin laid bare when the dress hitched indecently further up her thighs.

Len willed his nose not to bleed whenever Hino crossed and uncrossed her legs. Silently, he thanked whoever designed the bar for the dim lighting that not only made the bar/café seem cozy and inviting, but also hid the blush that he was sure was staining his cheeks, and, most importantly, prevented the redhead from recognizing him.

He clenched his eyes shut and cursed Edward. For sure, this was no mere coincidence. He vowed to pay the blond back for his meddling the next time he saw him.

o-o-o-o-o

Kahoko sighed and tried to prevent her dress from hiking up any further. Since she was only performing one song tonight, she'd hoped to just come in, do it, and leave right away so she can go back home and wallow in her depression some more. She was also hoping to avoid having to wear whatever concoction her crazy teacher had come up with.

Unfortunately for her, _okami_-san and Haruka-sensei had been waiting in her changing room, dress in hand, and an excited gleam in their eyes. She'd tried to talk her way out of it, seeing as how _tiny_ the dress seemed, but her sensei wouldn't have any of it and even pulled out the 'grade card'. In the end, she'd had no choice but to wear the halter mini dress. It was indeed small and the dark emerald green satin clung to her curves, hugging her upper body snugly, then flared out from her hips to flutter softly down her thighs, baring pale, shapely legs. It had a low cut in front, exposing delicate clavicles and a generous amount of cleavage. With the straps tied around her neck and the dress dipping low in the back, _okami_-san had pulled her hair up in an artfully messy chignon to reveal well-defined shoulder blades and the slender curve of her spine.

She'd blushed at the sheer amount of skin she was showing and had protested one last time.

Haruka and _okami-_san had only tutted at her shyness. "_Since tonight's theme is 'Casual Elegance' you have to be dressed somewhat formally, and if you're dressing up, you might as well show a lot of skin! You're still young, so you'd better take the chance to show off your body while your skin's still soft and smooth. You don't even need much make-up for your face since your skin's flawlessly clear!"_

"_Besides,"_ Haruka told her as she spun Kahoko around to face the mirror, "_you make this dress look so elegant and classy, it'd be a shame not to wear it."_

The dress did indeed fit her well. The richness of the dark green set off the red of her hair and complimented the paleness of her skin, while the gold sandals, gold bangles and small gold earrings emphasized her amber eyes.

Kahoko had hesitantly let go of her objections in the face of their logic (and the threat to her grade).

'Should have known how useless protesting was in the first place,' she thought dejectedly.

Ken took a note of her defeated expression "What, is Haruka-san still holding your grade for ransom?"

"Yes," she bit out. "She keeps calling this 'an exercise in controlling your breathing under duress' and 'learning to develop nerves of steel,' though I don't see when an elementary school music teacher would need that. I keep telling her I'm not seeking out to be a performer but she won't listen!"

The bartender chuckled, placing her usual glass of room temperature water in front of her. "You know she only has your best interests in mind. Besides, you perform here don't you?"

Kahoko nodded her thanks and swallowed a sip before muttering, "My best interest would be to avoid catching pneumonia, and you know if _okami_-san and sensei weren't good friends I'd be waiting tables instead of performing on stage."

A brunette dressed in a waitressing uniform scolded the redhead from behind. "Don't say that, Kaho-san. If I wasn't tone deaf, I'd switch jobs with you right away."

"Yuki-chan!" Kahoko turned in her chair to welcome the waitress. "I like waitressing! I've been doing well over at the café by the train station."

Yuki snorted. "Your job as a performer pays more and doesn't come with the hassle of dealing with idiots. Plus, your customers at the café are regular human beings while ours consist mostly of the rich and famous, and they're so much more of a headache than your average bar hopper. Speaking of which..."

A glass of what looked like apple martini was laid down in front of the singer. "Compliments of the same jerk as before."

Ken made a disapproving noise. "He never learns, does he?"

Kahoko's voice was almost pitiful. "It's probably the dress isn't it?"

Yuki patted her on the shoulder. "I'd feel sorry with the way Haruka-san and _okami_-san bully you into wearing them. I assume _okami_-san does it with the idea of attracting more customers in mind. But you do look good in it, so work it girl!" Winking, the brunette sauntered away to take care of other tables and left the redhead and the bartender to stare at the somewhat mockingly cheerful drink in front of them.

"'Work it' she says." Kahoko rubbed her neck with a hand and glared balefully at the drink. "I've never even had a boyfriend, and she expects me to know how to work a dress?"

Ken laughed and ruffled her bangs. "She's right though. You do look good in it. And your whole blasé attitude towards the dress is part of your charm so don't worry about 'working it.'"

Kahoko stuck her tongue out at the older man playfully before returning her attention back to the martini in front of her. "Anyway, hasn't he ever realized that I don't drink anything besides tepid water before performing?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice as she prodded the drink with a finger.

"I refuse to dwell on what goes on in the mind of pretty boy actors, though I doubt it'd take more than a second to find out." Ken replied, and made a move to get rid of the drink when Kahoko stopped his hand with her own.

"I'd like to keep it for later, if you don't mind."

Ken looked at her oddly. "You do know that the guy bought this for you with probably no good intentions in mind?"

Kahoko's reply dripped disdain. "I don't intend on accepting any advances from the jerk, Ken-san, don't worry. I do need the drink, though, and well, it is free."

"You know I can always slip you a free drink. _Okami_-san wouldn't mind."

"But I'd feel too guilty afterwards, and that's the last thing I need."

The bartender's voice was worried. "It's been that stressful, huh?"

"Like you cannot believe." Kahoko groaned into her glass of water. "An old acquaintance of mine suddenly appeared when I haven't seen one strand of his blue hair for the past five years and just barges into my life demanding answers to questions that I don't want to even acknowledge!" She paused to take a deep breath. "We've only seen each other for about two days and already he's the same bossy _obocchama_ as before! Just thinking of him is already enough to frustrate me!"

Head bowed down as it was, Kahoko didn't see the man slumped on the bar beside her twitch at her exclamation. Ken, however, saw him clearly.

Eyes speculative, he asked, "Blue hair did you say?"

Kahoko stopped her mutterings to confirm. "With yellow eyes and a snobby disposition."

Curious at how still the man beside the redhead had gone, Ken kept inquiring, "Does he also like to brood?"

"I don't know about brooding, but he can be rather moody, and he likes to keep to himself." Finally noticing that the bartender was basing his questions off of something or someone, Kahoko straightened in her seat and looked around wildly. "Why? Is he here?"

Ken coughed. "You can say that."

The redhead ducked her head down and hoped the lighting was dark enough that her hair seemed more black than red. Laying her cheek down on the table she hissed at Ken, "Tell me if he ever gets closer."

Ken took a moment to weigh his aversion towards meddling in other people's affairs against his friendship with Kahoko. Considering he thought of the redhead like a little sister and wouldn't want her to stick her foot inside her mouth any further than she already has, Ken sent the cerulean haired man an apologetic glance and said, "he's right beside you."

She whipped her head around quickly, bumping her nose painfully against the bar top in the process, and met golden eyes staring back at her.

o-o-o-o-o

Damn. He thought he'd kept still fairly well and remained unnoticed. Len cursed Edward a couple more times in his head before straightening up in his seat.

"Hino-san," he greeted, voice neutral and uncaring. As if he hadn't just been trying to hide from her...

"Tsukimori-kun," was her surprised reply.

An awkward silence settled between them, Len motioning for a refill, Hino staring at the glass of water in front of her. Ken cast them a worried glance as he poured more whisky for the younger man before leaving to attend to a customer.

After a few more minutes of heavy silence, the prodigy considered his options and chose to bite the bullet.

"You were trying to avoid me, I presume?"

He saw her back stiffen in response. "Th-that's..." she stuttered.

Len took a casual sip of his whisky. "I don't know why you'd be so afraid of me. I wasn't the one who was doing the slapping."

If he was looking towards her, Len might have noticed the redhead's hands tighten around her glass of water and seen it as a sign to keep his mouth shut. "You wouldn't be slapped if you'd just stop being so bossy and forceful."

He raised an eyebrow at her response. "I wouldn't be so 'bossy and forceful' as you put it if you'd just answer my questions."

She finally turned to him and snapped, "Well I might answer them some day if you'd just give me space and stop sneaking up on me!"

"For the record, I didn't know you worked here."

She scoffed at that. "And I suppose it's also completely coincidental that you're sitting right next to my usual spot before performing?"

He couldn't say no, knowing Edward had planned everything. He shrugged and turned back to his drink. "Like I said, I didn't know you worked here. I was just trying to mind my own business."

"Oh, and you didn't seem perfectly at ease with hiding yourself and listening in on my conversation?"

"It's not my fault you're oblivious to your surroundings."

The redhead was near shouting. "You could've at least had the decency to declare your presence!"

"So loud. You were crying just two weeks ago."

Though the words were murmured, they were no less effective, and the sudden silence from the singer was as much a confirmation of the hurt that stole across her face as if Len had seen it for himself.

He turned to face her, mouth opening to form the words to try and fix whatever damage was done. He paused when he saw Hino's hand lifted as if to strike him, and Len gladly anticipated the pain, but she brought it back down to her side after a moment and just turned around and left him without a word.

He wished for a moment that she had hit him. Maybe he could've apologized then.

He cursed Edward for leaving him intoxicated near Hino. He cursed the alcohol for loosening his tongue. And, as he stared forlornly at Hino's disappearing back, he cursed himself for hurting her yet again.

o-o-o-o-o

"Well! You're even more of a bastard now than you were back in high school. Who'd have thought?"

The violinist clenched his teeth at the familiar voice. Of course this guy will appear at his lowest moment. He shouldn't have expected anything less, the way things were going for him so far.

Len greeted the newcomer with a voice dripping acid. "Eavesdropping, Tsuchiura? I didn't know you'd sunk so low."

"Not as low as you have," was the pianist's reply. He settled his athletic frame on the bar stool the singer had vacated and ordered a beer. "Besides, Ken-san had signaled me over as Kahoko's back up just in case."

Len snorted rudely at that. "Well, you're too late."

"So I see." Hazel eyes stared at him, assessing. "I was also going to come over and beat the crap out of you, but I see I'm too late for that as well."

"You're still welcome to try."

"Nah, you're doing a good enough job for the both of us." He took a sip of his beer. "Who knew ice blocks could feel guilt?"

'Kick me while I'm down, why don't you?' Len thought bitterly and poured himself another shot of whisky, having asked for the entire bottle after Hino had left. "What do you want, Tsuchiura? And 'Kahoko'? What, are you her boyfriend now?"

The pianist sent him a knowing look and let out an amused snort. "Aren't you the idiot?" Raising an eyebrow at the muttered 'Fuck you' that came more from the whisky than from the violinist, he continued, "And no, we're not going out. We've just become close friends over the years."

He smiled down at his beer. "'Sides, I already have someone." Tsuchiura employed good judgment and chose to also ignore Len's heavily sarcastic "Good for you."

"Anyway, I work with Kahoko and Hihara-sempai here. Kahoko and I are opening for one of the bands tonight." He sent the violinist another considering look. "You should be grateful Hihara's not here tonight, otherwise he'd have punched you through a wall already."

"I deserve it."

Tsuchiura nodded in agreement. "Though not just for the reason you're thinking of."

Len frowned down at his whisky. "What other reason is there?"

"That you're an idiot."

Turning to tell the pianist off, he found the taller man already standing up and paying for his half-empty glass of beer. "You might want to consider slowing down the shots, if you're not yet done for the night. You've already suffered enough alcohol-induced verbal diarrhea to last you three lifetimes."

Len downed another shot in response.

"Hm. Well, just a thought." The slightly taller man waved a hand behind him in a casual goodbye. "Nice to see you again, Tsukimori."

Though Tsuchiura couldn't see, Len nodded in reply and muttered a "Nice to see you too" to his shot glass.

o-o-o-o-o

At around nine-thirty, as the lights around the place grew dim, the soft tinkling melody from a piano permeated the air, and the entire place hushed up in anticipation.

The opening act had started.

Soft lights switched on stage, illuminating Tsuchiura Ryotarou on the piano, the epitome of casual sophistication in a black three-piece suit with the jacket draped on the stool next to him, collar unbuttoned and white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The melody his hands weaved were light and slow, almost like a lullaby.

A spot light shone stage left, where Hino Kahoko stood in front of the mic, dark emerald dress shimmering in the light, eyes closed and head tilted to the side, listening to the gentle music of the piano.

When the first few words escaped from her lips, her eyes slowly opened to reveal sparkling amber, and both her hands reached up to hold the mic almost tenderly, lovingly.

_Orion boshi o mitsuketara mune ga yasashiku naru wake wa_

_(The reason my heart got warm when I found the constellation Orion)_

_Dokoka no machi de miageteru kimi no senaka ga ukabu kara_

_(is because your back came to mind, you looking up from somewhere in the city)_

Her voice was soft and lilting, dulcet tones mesmerizing, blending perfectly with the piano in the background.

_Toorisugari no ongaku ni kaze ga tsumetaku naru wake wa_

_(The reason the wind grew cold to passing music)_

_Watashi no naka no tokubetsu na kimochi kimi wa shiranai de iru kara_

_(is because I still don't know you, who my most special feelings inside are for)_

She sang wistfully, almost hopefully, the tenderness in her voice clearly echoing. The feelings in her music were undeniable.

She was singing a love song.

_Doko made mo, doko made mo_

_Chikatzukeba tooku naru kimi ni_

_Koi o shita sore dake de_

_sora wa hiroku fukaku natteiku..._

_(No matter what, no matter what _

_I fell in love with you, who gets far away_

_when I get close to you, and just with that_

_the sky keeps getting wider and deeper)_

Her breathy voice rose, ringing with certainty, the emotions in her voice almost palpable...

_...Doko made mo, doko made mo_

_Kimi ga kimi de iru kedakasa ga_

_ureshikute setsunakute_

_motto zutto soba ni itakute_

_koi o shita sore dake de_

_sora wa hiroku fukaku natteiku..._

_(No matter what, no matter what_

_The sublimity of you being you_

_made me fall in happy, painful, _

_want-to-be-by-your-side-more, forever_

_love, and just with that_

_The sky keeps getting wider and deeper...)_

She trailed off, her last note lingering, light and sweet and almost fragile, the tinkling notes of the piano getting softer until it too faded in the background.

After the warmly receptive applause and the cat calls and whistles have died down, Kahoko spoke her thanks and introduced the band performing next.

"Well, that was a special request from one of our regulars. Next time, we'll play something more lively for you. In the meantime, the next band will be performing a mix of your favorite rock, pop and jazz songs with some of their own so prepare to wake up! Originally from Okinawa, this is their first gig in Tokyo, so please welcome them with a warm round of applause!"

She and Ryotarou both took their last bow and exited stage right, exchanging greetings of "Great work!" and "Good luck!" with the band members who were performing next, before they retreated to the performers' lounge.

Ryotarou headed towards the closets at the far wall to gather his things while Kahoko plopped down on one of the comfy couches, apple martini in hand, and let out a long sigh.

Pausing from his chore, the pianist turned around and gave her a considering look. "Good job out there tonight."

Kahoko took a bite out of her apple garnish and swallowed before answering, careful to keep her tone light. "We've practiced that song tons of times before, so it really wasn't much, not to mention we only had one song to perform tonight."

Ryotarou bent back down into the closet, packing up his things to get ready to go home. "You know that's not what I'm talking about." He turned to give her a knowing look and raised an eyebrow. "I talked to Tsukimori."

Kahoko grimaced and downed half of her martini in one go. "You saw us, didn't you?" She murmured almost rhetorically, dropping the happy facade in her voice. "I had to repress my feelings so I could sing without sounding angry or depressed."

She wiped her face with a hand tiredly. "Those song analysis and drama classes sensei had me take helped a great deal."

She let her hand fall down to her lap when she felt the pianist place a hand on top of her hair comfortingly. "You did great. You need me to walk with you to the train station?"

The redhead leaned against the kind hand on her head and muttered, "I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer."

Ryotarou nodded, knowing she was going to engross herself in the other band's music and the atmosphere of the club in hopes of forgetting her problems for a little while. "Try not to stay up too late, okay?"

Kahoko looked up into Ryotarou's hazel eyes and saw the worry and the caring there. She nodded wordlessly, afraid to say anything more lest she start crying, her eyes already straining with the effort of holding the tears at bay.

She let him pull her forward so that half her body leaned against his and immersed herself in the solace the pianist was willing to provide. They stayed there for a moment, Kahoko with her eyes closed, fatigue etched in the lines of her mouth and eyes, while Ryotarou stroked her hair comfortingly, eyes soft and mouth curved in a small bittersweet smile.

o-o-o-o-o

"What do you want?" Len snapped at the bartender who'd coughed to get his attention. 'Ken-san,' if he remembered correctly.

The bartender rubbed the bridge of his nose at the violinist's harsh tone and tried to reconsider his options. 'If only Tsuchiura-kun was still here...'

"Sorry to bother," he began. "But I was wondering if you can help me with Hino-chan?"

The blue haired man snorted and went back to glaring at his whisky. "I decline."

"Look, I've never seen anyone rattle her cage the way you do-"

"She rattles mine, so I think that makes us equal."

"-and I would gladly ask someone else to help, but you're the only one who's able to right now. And, well, you, Hino-chan and Tsuchiura-kun seemed to know each other well enough." Ken stopped the hand lifting the shot glass and Len finally looked up at the other man to glare at him. "Please."

Brow furrowed, the prodigy wondered what kind of situation warranted his help. "What is it?"

The bartender let out a frustrated sigh. "Hino-chan's had five martinis and I suspect she's already tipsy, if not full out sloshed."

Len raised an eyebrow. "I'm not playing her chauffeur."

Ken ignored him and continued his explanation. "Usually, she waits for either Yuki-chan or me to take her home if she's had a drink, but she's never had this much before and, well, Watanabe Jun's been paying for all of it."

"Watanabe Jun?"

Ken nodded towards a table with a dark haired man in sunglasses and flashy clothes surrounded by what appeared to be his posse. The man's attention was directed to a corner of the club and, smirking all the while, whispered something to the guy to his left who burst out in boisterous laughter. "He's an actor and one of our regulars. He's been sending Hino-chan drinks ever since she started singing here."

Len traced the annoying pretty boy's line of sight and frowned.

"He's well known as a playboy so she's never accepted. Until tonight, that is." He shot the violinist a meaningful look. "Will you keep an eye on Watanabe-san and make sure he doesn't do anything strange? Yuki-chan gets off in half an hour so she can take care of Hino-chan then."

Eyes focused intently on something, Len nodded his agreement to the bartender. "I'll keep an eye out."

The violinist barely acknowledged the other man's murmured thanks and waited until he'd gone to take care of other customers before he downed the rest of his whisky and got up. Golden eyes narrowed in anger as the actor pronounced his intent before standing up amidst the raucous hooting and whistling of the group.

Len took off, mood darkened even more by what he overheard the playboy declare. 'Not if I get there first, pretty boy.'

o-o-o-o-o

The guitarist strummed low, sensual notes that blended seamlessly with the percussions. High notes from the keyboard punctuated each beat before being replaced by the hypnotic croon of the singer...

_Watch the sunrise, say your goodbyes, off we go_

_Some conversation, no contemplation, hit the road... _

Mesmerized by the sensuous sounds, Kahoko danced and let her body be carried away by the beat. Hips swaying, arms raised above her head in a carefree manner, she drowned herself in the music. Here in her corner, a distance away from the bulk of the dancing crowd and partially hidden in the dark, she can let herself loosen up, forget all her worries and just let the music overtake all her senses.

She closed her eyes, one hand running down her neck, fluttering down the heated skin over her heart, tracing down her side, only to move back up to join the other hand as she moved to the beat.

Hips moving languidly, she turned so she was facing the wall, eyes still closed, blissfully oblivious.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret, oh can they keep it?_

_Oh no they can't..._

Amber eyes snapped open in shock when strong hands grasped her waist and held her back against a decidedly masculine chest. Freezing on the spot, Kahoko turned her head to demand whoever it was to let go _or else_ when a whispered "_Dance with me_" accompanied by the bittersweet smell of whisky made her pause.

She turned in the man's arms and tried to put more distance between them. "Tsukimori-kun, I don't think-"

"Watanabe Jun is right behind me."

"What?" Alarmed at the thought of the playboy trying to get close to her, she leaned forward on tiptoes and braced her hands on the violinist's chest so she can peek above his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Len fought the urge to hiss at their sudden close proximity and adjusted his hold on her waist to keep them from stumbling. "He was a few feet behind me just before I reached you."

True enough, she spotted the actor just a couple of feet away with a definite frown on his face.

Kahoko landed back on her feet and leaned away again, glowing amber eyes searching his. "Thank you, but why are you helping me?"

"Your bartender friend asked me to."

She shook her head. "You could have declined."

His gaze turned solemn, eyes a deep amber instead of their usually sharp canary yellow. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line."

Kahoko stared at him for a moment, eyes equally as solemn, and nodded. Though both recognized that the apology was only for what was done tonight, they silently shared a mutual agreement to temporarily ignore their entire past for this one dance.

'Just until Watanabe-san goes away,' Kahoko thought to herself, adjusting her hands to rest on Len's shoulders, the much taller man's hands already positioned at her waist. They stood there a moment, a little awkward and unsure as they let the current song die away and be replaced by a cooler, mellower music, until Len pulled her towards him and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just imagine I'm someone else and dance."

Her gaze snapped up to meet his and she saw the guilt and sorrow in his eyes before he turned his face away to throw a casual look behind his shoulder.

"He's still standing there. We might have to look convincing or else he'll try to cut in on...us..." The feel of Kahoko's arms around his neck and the slight pressure of her body against his effectively shifted his attention away from the annoying pest behind him.

He looked down at the redhead, bewildered. "Hino...?"

"Let's just dance, Tsukimori-kun," she replied, voice quiet, but her gaze was steady as she looked straight at him, his name on her lips a confirmation that she wouldn't be thinking of anyone else but him as they danced.

He nodded and shifted his hold on her, inwardly thankful for the dance lessons his upbringing had forced him to receive, and started to move them to the music. As Len led them around their tiny corner, Kahoko finally let the music envelop her senses once again. She closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against the violinist's chest, not caring if she was being a bit forward, totally disregarding the cerulean haired man's aloof nature and tendency to keep to himself. She was just so tired and the alcohol was already making her lightheaded... She just wanted to lay down her head and sway as the music washed over them.

As the soft beats and the cool voice of the singer wove a halcyon atmosphere, she finally let herself relax completely in his arms. She moved her head so that her ear was against his heart and sighed, the sound more relieved than distressed this time.

Len gazed down at the woman in his arms and let out a sigh of his own. She had been tense at first, but gradually he felt her relax in the increased fluidity of the sway of her hips, the disappearing tightness at her back, even in the arms that were now draped loosely around his neck. He closed his eyes and let the beat guide his feet, holding Kahoko closer as he let his guard down, finally allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her soft body against his, her warmth seeping through their clothes and lulling him into a sense of peace.

They stayed there, barely moving away from their little dark corner, both unmindful of their closeness, the original reason for their dance already forgotten. They kept slowly swaying even after the last notes faded away and were replaced by a faster beat. Eventually, Kahoko's eyes opened somewhat languidly, and a soft smile formed on her lips as the irony of their situation hit her. She'd have never thought she'd find the respite from all her stress in the arms of the man who'd been just recently adding to it.

She pushed a little bit away from Len so she could look at him, eyes sparkling for the first time since he last saw her back in high school. "Who knew you could dance, Tsukimori-kun?" she whispered to him teasingly, able to act a lot more like her usual cheerful self now that she'd unwound.

"I had to learn since I was five, for family gatherings or business galas," he murmured, voice equally as soft, somewhat reluctant to break the tranquility of their moment.

Kahoko only hummed thoughtfully in reply. "I don't think we've ever been so relaxed with each other, even back at Seisou." She grinned at him, and Len could hear the playfulness in her voice. "You were too scary for anyone to be relaxed around you."

"So what does that say about you, you who kept pestering me to no end?" he replied just as lightly, his voice free of the taunting tone it had held at the beginning of the evening.

Kahoko huffed mock angrily. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, he reminded her, "Who was the one hanging around outside my practice room's window?"

"I- Well... But it was just that one time! Mou!" She protested, pouting. She looked so cutely flustered, Len lost control of the smile that was threatening to engulf his face and let loose a small laugh.

Amber eyes sparkled in surprise and wonder at the sound. "This is the first I've ever heard you laugh..."

"Hmm," he looked down at her, eyes still that warm, inviting shade. "Must be all that alcohol."

Eyes riveted to the small smile still clinging to his lips, Kahoko's arms reached up unthinkingly and without pause, raising herself up on tiptoes as she tried to capture the taste of his rare smile.

Shocked at the unexpected move, Len stood still as soft lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss, sweet and innocent. He continued to stare, rendered completely immobile, as Kahoko eventually pulled back, her eyes slowly opening to gaze back at him timidly.

"What...?"

The singer turned her gaze to the side, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Must be all that alcohol," she mimicked, voice suddenly soft.

Unable to think, much less talk, his hands moved restlessly on her back and elicited a response that was almost his undoing. Gasping at the brush of his fingers on her lower back, Kahoko instinctively moved away from his hand, incidentally pressing her body intimately against his.

Blushing even brighter than before, she moved back a step and tried to apologize. "S-sorry... my back is rather sensitive..."

Seeing the violinist frowning down at her, Kahoko hurried to explain. "...Ah, like with sudden gusts of air, or a cloth slightly rubbing against it, or someone's tou-ah!"

She arched up into Len again as he caressed her back lightly, hand moving up along her spine to her nape and back down to the curve of her lower back. He continued the movement, having ignored the singer's embarrassed explanation for the most part. Having her body pressed so intimately against him had been a pleasant surprise, Kahoko feeling deliciously soft and warm. He'd frowned when she stepped back, automatically protesting the loss of her warmth, and had been intent on having her close again.

He kept the motion of his hand on her, each stroke inducing her to arch up into him again and again. Heavy lidded eyes watched her, reveling in the feel of her body pressing against his once more, her breasts being pushed deliciously against his chest, lips parted slightly as she gasped his name...

Kahoko tried to still his hands but to no avail. She wasn't exactly ticklish, but his touch combined with her sensitivity caused electricity to course through her body.

Flushed and lightheaded, she tried to make him stop, "Tsukimori-kun-"

She was cut off by the mouth that descended on hers, muffling the rest of her protest as the violinist maneuvered them closer to the wall, her back towards it as his body shielded her from view. His inhibitions had already been lowered by the whisky he'd been drinking all night, and even earlier on he'd had to fight off the sudden desire that came over him at the sight of her dancing so sensuously by herself. Now, with her body molded enticingly against his and the sound of her gasps still echoing in his ears, he felt his control slip away and let his baser instincts take over.

Eyes half-opened, he looked at Kahoko's flushed face as he continued to push against her soft lips, wanting more but not knowing what. He was inexperienced when it came to intimacy, never having let himself indulge in such a thing before. But he knew he wanted more of Kahoko, wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips, to touch more of her silky skin, to hear her gasp and moan and call his name... His arms tightened around her at the thoughts running through his mind, and, wanting to close what little gap existed from their height difference, hoisted her up without breaking their kiss, one knee positioning itself between her legs to prop her up against the wall.

Her lips opened under his as a startled gasp escaped her, and Len grabbed the chance to deepen the kiss, his own lips opening to fuse with hers, swallowing the sound she made as his tongue explored the sweet cavern of her mouth. He could taste the tartness of apple and the syrupy sweetness of the martini she'd been drinking, and though usually not a fan of desserts, Len could lose himself in her taste.

Shocked into stillness at the feel of his tongue caressing her own, Kahoko couldn't believe this was the same Tsukimori Len who'd been cold and aloof to her from the moment they first met. She'd been embarrassed beyond belief at her gall in kissing him, and was about to apologize just before he'd touched her back. She'd been even more flustered at the way her body reacted under his touch, though it had been undeniably nice to have him holding her close like that. But her mind swam at the sudden turn of events, at his unexpected kiss, at suddenly finding herself straddling his thigh, body pressed tightly against his lean chest, lips locked with Tsukimori Len in a deep kiss.

Kahoko tried to resist at first, stiffening briefly against the violinist as she contemplated pushing him away, but the gentle coaxing of his tongue and the memory of his rare laughter incited her to trust in him. She relaxed in his arms then, even going so far as to try to reciprocate his actions as she allowed herself to get lost in the feelings he roused in her.

At the first tentative touch of Kahoko's tongue on his, Len stilled. When she continued to timidly stroke his tongue, arms moving to wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer instead of pushing away, he renewed his actions with vigor, one hand tangling in her luxuriously soft hair, tilting her head as his mouth slanted over hers in a passionate kiss, the fact that she was returning it fueling him to an even greater fervor.

His other hand moved from its modest place at her back, stroking the curve of her spine one last time before running down her side, sliding over the curve of her butt, down to caress the silky skin of her thigh, before moving back up to stop just to the side of her breast, fingers curled on her back as his palm rested on the curve of her breast.

The heat of their exchange inevitably eroded what little was left of Len's self-control, and he finally moved to fully cup her. Breaking their kiss, he buried his face against Kahoko's neck to stifle his groan at the delectable weight and feel of her supple breast, hand continuously kneading the pliable mound.

Kahoko's soft gasps against his ear and the feel of her hardened nipple straining against his palm had him covering her mouth again in a fierce kiss, tongue delving in to intertwine with hers. The hand buried in her hair slid down to grasp her hip, moving her to grind against his thigh, the delicious friction making them both moan into their kiss.

It still wasn't enough. Though already sweaty and unbearably warm, Len still wanted more, wanted to feel more of Kahoko's silky skin, to see if she tasted the way she felt. His mind was completely taken over. All he could think of was her...

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer from taking her right then and there, Len gathered whatever was left of his wits about him and stopped. He let his forehead rest against Kahoko's as they both gasped for air, breath mingling between their lips.

Kahoko, lost in the haze of desire he'd elicited from her, tried to reach for him again. "Tsukimori-kun..."

He nearly groaned at the needy tone of her voice. "...Not here," he rasped, lips brushing against hers. "My place isn't far."

Not even really bothering to listen, Kahoko nodded dazedly, sharing one last kiss with Len before he disentangled them. They took a moment to allow her legs to gain some strength, and then she was being pulled hurriedly behind the prodigy, hand clasped securely in his bigger one. She completely forgot to get her clothes and the rest of her things, barely even remembering to leave a message for Ken and Yuki, her mind still cloudy from both the alcohol and Len.

The cool evening air had her shivering for a moment once they stepped outside and then she was being guided into a limousine waiting in front of the entrance, Len following right behind her after giving the driver instructions. She wasn't left any time to think on their situation before Len's mouth was on hers again, the weight of his body pressing her against the cushy leather seat. The entire ride was a blur of searing kisses and roaming hands, Kahoko losing herself once again in the distracting coolness of Len's touch and the heat of his mouth.

Too soon, they came to a stop at a luxurious condominium, the chauffeur's polite knock on the closed glass divider a gentle reminder that they've arrived. They had to disentangle themselves for the second time that night, Len draping his suit jacket around her shoulders both to keep her warm and for her modesty before they stepped out. Hand grasped firmly by his again, Len led the way through the lobby and into the express elevator to his penthouse, Kahoko following bemusedly behind him, unaware of the shocked stares her presence elicited. The concierge, for one, had been reduced to unprofessionally impolite gaping, so unusual was it for the famous violinist to bring a girl with him up to the penthouse.

The ride up the elevator was spent in silence. Len abstained from kissing her again, though his grip on her hand remained firm. Kahoko stood beside him, equally as quiet, mind slowly recuperating from the alcohol and the shock of how much had transpired in so short a time. She tried to process what had happened. She'd kissed Len. Len had kissed her back. Now they were on their way up to his place to...

'To what?'

Her musing was cut off by the 'ping' of the elevator as it arrived on their floor. Before she could even continue her thoughts, the blue haired prodigy was pulling her out of the elevator with him and down the hallway to his door. Almost impatiently, Len unlocked the door, reaching back to hold Kahoko's hand as he stepped through to his front hallway.

"Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around, her hand still held in his as he waited for her to continue.

"...Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

He closed his eyes at her words. She was right. Of course this isn't a good idea. This is madness. What was he thinking? This is not like him at all. He should let her go home. The chauffeur should still be downstairs. He should tell her to go.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

His hold on her hand tightened. "Stay."

When she remained silent, he continued. "I'm not going to ask about the past. I won't even mention anything close to it. Just..."

"Just stay here," he sighed. "With me."

He grew tense when she didn't say anything, and was about to turn around when he felt her move so she was in front of him. Her free hand came up to cup his cheek to raise the face he'd unconsciously lowered. Kahoko knew what he was asking, knew that the alcohol had a lot to do with their actions tonight, and knew there was a good chance she might regret this come morning. But looking at Len's vulnerable state right now, at the endearing blush across his cheeks that lessened the severity of the frown he was wearing, at the curiously defiant look in his eyes as if daring her to refuse him, she knew without a doubt that she would stay with him.

She gave him a soft smile, taking her hand from his so she could hold his head with both hands. She pulled his head down as she went up on tiptoes, placing a soft kiss first on his forehead, then on his nose, on his cheeks, on his lips...

"I'll stay," she whispered, her lips shaping the words against his. His response was to wrap his arms around her in a crushing hug, lips capturing hers in a heated kiss as she held him even closer.

o-o-o-o-o

"I just got a call from Ken-san from the bar. He said that Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-san left together." Haruka frowned pensively. "I had to calm him down and tell him not to worry, the poor guy."

Edward raised an eyebrow, scooting aside on their bed to make room for her. "Is that so? Interesting."

Haruka sighed. "When we wanted them to make up, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." She poked him in the sides after lying back down under the covers. "There _is no need_ to worry, right?"

"Hmm." Edward closed his eyes and tucked her closer to him. "Let's hope not."

o-o-o-o-o

Kahoko stood still as Len's hands explored her body lightly, tracing each dip and curve through the cool satin of her dress. They'd moved from his front hallway further into the living room, the moonlight guiding their steps as they stumbled through, mouths heatedly engaged in a passionate kiss. They'd stopped just before a long study table propped against the wall and framed by large french windows, slowing down as open-mouthed kisses dwindled to tiny touches of the lips. Breaking off their kiss, Len had gazed at her, riveted, his hands moving to barely caress her neck, sloping down to her shoulders, pushing to drop his jacket mindlessly on the floor, sliding down to caress her body through her clothes.

Face flushed but with eyes that were warm and calm, she looked up into Len's equally solemn face, the faint blush on his cheeks the only indication of how affected he also was. She watched as his eyes followed his hands, eyebrows lowered in concentration. She reached up to smooth the frown away, her hand coming to rest at his cheek immediately after. She gave him a tender smile when his gaze shifted to her face at her movements.

Gold eyes scanned her face, Len's fingers following as they traced her features. Feather light, they ran along the arch of her eyebrows, the gentle slope of her nose, the smoothness of her cheeks, the soft line of her lips...

He leaned down and touched his lips softly to her own, remaining in that position as he savored this moment.

If the kiss seemed unusually chaste, Kahoko didn't question it. She understood the rarity of this chance, knew that this might be their only night, knew that the same thoughts have probably crossed Len's mind as well. They will take things slow tonight, making sure to indulge in every second, to commit each moment to memory.

She closed her eyes and sighed, Len's lips moving to trail across the side of her jaw, down the smooth column of her neck... Kahoko's head tilted to give him better access.

When Len reached the small hollow at the base of her throat, he opened his mouth to taste her, tongue darting out to lap at the patch of skin. His hands slipped down to her bare shoulders, caressing for a moment before they moved further down, one hand sliding to her back to hold her more securely, the other moving towards her breast.

Kahoko bit back a gasp as Len's fingers brushed against the peak of her breast, the feel of the cool satin underneath his fingers rubbing across her nipple a unique sensation. He continued to caress her through her clothes as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down the bared skin of the low cut dress, pausing to dip his tongue down the tantalizing groove of her cleavage before moving to cover her breast with his mouth.

When Len started licking her nipple through her dress, Kahoko gave out a low moan, her own hands grasping his head instinctively. The feel of his mouth had her arching against him, the touch of his tongue softer than his fingers but infinitely more pleasurable. His warm breath sent heat through her body, his continuing movements making her stomach clench.

Len continued to lap at her breasts, turning his attention to the other briefly before moving further down, trailing tiny kisses down her stomach. Both hands followed his descent, one hand pressed closely to her curves, the other making Kahoko shiver as it caressed her back, pausing on its way to feel the tightness of her butt, stopping finally to gently grasp her thighs.

Kneeling before her, Len rested his cheek against Kahoko's stomach, the coolness of the satin feeling nice against his heated skin, before moving down after a moment to lay a kiss on her right thigh, just below the hem of her dress. Both of his hands moved to hold her leg, raising it up as he kissed his way down the expanse of creamy skin, stopping at her foot to remove her sandals before trailing his way back up again, his kisses turning open-mouthed, tongue laving a heated path on her skin. The hand Kahoko had placed on the table behind her to steady herself gripped tighter in anticipation as Len reached where the bare skin of her thigh met the ends of her dress, relaxing only slightly when he didn't move further up and instead switched to her other leg.

Following the same trail, Len licked and nipped his way down, removing Kahoko's remaining shoe before kissing his way back up her leg. So preoccupied was she with the feel of his tongue and teeth on her skin, Kahoko realized Len's intent too late. When he proceeded further up, hitching her dress higher to lick and lightly bite her inner thigh, she was startled into immobility, the shock disabling her from noticing his hands untying the ribbons that held her underwear at the sides as he continued nuzzling her inner thigh. Dropping the bit of lace to the floor along with his discarded jacket, Len moved to place a kiss directly over her moist opening.

He was prepared when Kahoko immediately tried to clamp her legs closed, hands gently but firmly grasping her thighs as he continued to lay kisses along the sensitive mound.

Eyes closed tight, Kahoko laid her hands on his silky head to try and stop him, gripping tightly instead when his tongue darted out to taste her. She'd never thought she could ever feel this way, that her body could thrum so passionately, that hands and tongue and teeth can elicit such toe-curling sensations. Her mind blanked and she cried out when his tongue delved between her drenched folds, entering her heated core before pulling out to swipe along her slit. When he found the small bud of nerves, he felt her tense and, to his surprise, she arched into his mouth with a throaty cry. He focused his attention on the sensitive bud, first licking faster, stroking harder, and then adding suction while he simultaneously licked, eager to push her closer to the edge.

Len found her taste addicting, tongue continuing to stroke her until Kahoko started quivering, breathy moans escaping her at every sweep of his tongue. He was thankful of the weight training Maestro had had him undergo, his arms nearly the only thing keeping Kahoko standing. She was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her, she'd started grinding against him, her cries increasing in volume as he added his fingers to the mix. She was close, he knew. He could feel her entire body yearning for it.

"No-! Tsukimori-kun, don't...!" Kahoko protested as she felt Len stop his ministrations. She clung to him as he got to his feet, her legs still like jelly, pleading for him to continue. His mouth made her feel incredibly good, and she'd been so close...

She turned teary amber eyes to meet his, but before the words could get out, Len's lips were on hers in a hard kiss. She was gasping for air by the time he pulled away, but she was still able to hear his own whispered plea above her harsh breathing.

Forehead resting against hers, eyes closed, he whispered against her lips, his own voice husky with the same frustrations that tinted her pleas. "I need to be inside of you." He tugged on the ties of her dress behind her neck, caressing her skin before pulling the cloth away and down. "I need to feel how warm and tight you are." He tugged on her skirt, pulling until her dress was loose enough to fall by itself. One hand buried itself into her soft red hair, pulling out the few pins so the silky mass could spill through his fingers, tumbling down her back like a waterfall.

"I need you... Kahoko..." He pressed her nude body fully against his, his hardness unmistakable against her stomach even through his clothes. The feel of his arousal and the words he breathed had her trembling in need again.

Kahoko lifted a hand to his cheek so he'd look at her and smiled at him softly. "Take me to bed?" she whispered, voice soft but steady though her cheeks were flushed red at her words.

Without breaking their gaze, Len gathered her into his arms without preamble. He strode through a doorway to their right, pausing to kick the door close behind them before laying Kahoko down gently on his bed. He kissed her softly, detaching after a moment to take his clothes off.

Kahoko watched as Len moved to a corner of the room to put away his shoes, bending down to remove his socks before his hands started busying themselves with unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Amber eyes roved down his strong back, watching muscles ripple as he shrugged the shirt off broad shoulders and placed it on the back of a chair. When he turned around, she was greeted with a view of an expanse of smooth, pale skin across a wide chest that tapered down to narrow hips, shadows across his stomach hinting at well-developed abs. His physique was certainly a far cry from someone who was a bocchama, and Kahoko wondered about it as her gaze continued to roam. Was it so he could protect himself now that he was famous? It was certainly not unheard of for a talent of his caliber to be learned in self-defense...

Her musings were cut short as her eyes locked on to slim, graceful fingers working first the button and then the zipper of his pants, the gap revealing black boxers underneath. Her jaw slackened as her eyes followed the hands tugging down both articles of clothing in one smooth motion, her gaze momentarily arrested by the sight of his hard length. Kahoko was struck, unable to stop from staring as she marveled at him.

'Will he even be able to fit?' she mentally winced at the thought.

"Do you like what you see?"

Jumping guiltily, Kahoko shifted her eyes back to Len's amused ones, blushing furiously at having been caught ogling.

'I didn't know it was physically possible to actually blush from head to toe,' he thought, watching as the redhead flushed becomingly. Moonlight came in through the floor to ceiling windows behind him, washing the whole room in pale, white light. It made her skin seem luminous against his dark sheets, her full body blush suffusing her with a rosy glow. Her scarlet hair seemed richer in the moonlight, and her amber eyes glinted softly, though it was currently averted out of embarrassment. His eyes continued to trail down her graceful neck, following the slender curve of a shoulder, down the gentle swell of her breasts, tracing the slim fingers of the hand resting on her flat stomach, gaze moving to linger at the sweet juncture of her thighs before finally trailing down smooth, toned legs...

Kahoko blushed harder, the violinist's intense gaze feeling almost like a caress. She shifted to her side and tried to blend with his sheets. "You don't have to stare so hard..." she muttered into the blankets, hiding her flaming face.

A slightly callused hand pulled gently on her shoulder, turning her around as he moved to cover her body. "Hmm, but it's only fair," he murmured, low voice lacking any of his earlier amusement. Heavy-lidded eyes now a dark gold stared back at her. His perusal of her body had reminded him of his need for her. He settled between her soft thighs, bracing one forearm beside her head as his other hand cupped her cheek gently, tilting her face up as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Tsukimori-kun..." Kahoko breathed in between kisses, pliant body writhing under his as the hand on her cheek moved to caress her, fingers tugging mercilessly on her breast, every rub and tweak and pull sending heat running through her. "Tsukimori-kun," she moaned again, eyes clenched shut at the sensations running through her.

Len stopped his ministrations, moving to stroke her cheek instead as prodded her to open her eyes and look at him. "'Len'..." he whispered against her lips, ignoring the questioning look that entered amber eyes now hazy with lust as he shifted down to place an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. "'Len'..." he murmured again, kissing her clavicle. "My name," he said as he kissed the top of her breast. "I want you to say it." He swiped his tongue across her nipple.

"L-Len..." Kahoko stuttered, shivering at the feel of his tongue. "...Len..." she repeated as he rewarded her by taking her into his mouth, sucking gently as he continued caressing her with his tongue. "Len," she moaned as he bit her, careful to be gentle despite the growing possessiveness he felt at her every utterance of his name. It was addicting, hearing his name in her clear, sweet voice, his very own personal song falling from her lips.

He wanted more, wanted her to cry out his name, wanted her to scream it in pleasure... He slipped a finger inside her wet folds, burying it up to the knuckle as he stroked her inside.

She gasped out his name in surprise, almost rising off the bed at the unexpected intrusion. She cried out when he added a second finger, body trembling as he stroked her relentlessly. His name was interspersed among her breathy moans, her cries rising in intensity when he ground the heel of his palm against her, and as his fingers plunged into her velvet warmth again and again. Every sound she made was music to his hears, her body his instrument as his hands massaged and stroked and caressed, craving more of her sweet cries of pleasure. His head bent over the junction of her neck and shoulder, alternating between biting her and laving over each mark at her every cry.

Kahoko was feverish, one hand buried in Len's soft blue hair, her other hand gripping the sheets as she tried to anchor herself. It was somewhat surreal, having his hands which he was so careful with, the same hands which could produce such beautiful music, now moving against her, in her, making her body thrum and sing with passion. Soon, she started meeting his thrusts, hips moving as she arched against his hand. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding him close as she tried to steady herself. She was so close, almost nearing whatever end Len was driving her to...

She was dismayed a second time when she felt him withdraw his hand. "Ah, no! Len, I'm almost..." she clutched at his shoulders, hips moving blindly as she tried to find her release. When she felt him at her entrance, she stopped, surprised, and looked up to find him gazing down at her, a question unmistakable in his eyes. Amber eyes locked with his as she answered with a subtle move of her hips, welcoming the tip of him into her warmth.

Len kept his eyes on hers as he entered her, ready to stop at any sign of pain he saw. He slid into her slowly, careful to not ram into her mindlessly. She was so tight, her heat enveloping him, and he made sure she was wet enough that it wouldn't be too painful for her. When he was buried up to the hilt, he groaned at the feel of her around him, closing his eyes briefly at the sensation, before opening them again so he could gauge how she was doing.

Kahoko's eyes were wide in wonder, but she held so still that Len refrained from moving. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

Kahoko shook her head. "A little uncomfortable. It's just really tight." She blushed. "And... I feel so stretched and full." She frowned thoughtfully at him. "I thought it was going to hurt more."

"I heard it was different with every girl," he murmured back at her absentmindedly, most of his mind still preoccupied with keeping still.

"Heard it? From where? You don't have first-hand experience?"

He frowned down at her. "Now's not really the time for small talk, Kahoko."

She blushed and averted her eyes. "I just wanted to know... It seems like you know what you're doing. This is still kind of scary to me."

Len sighed and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. It's my... first time too," he whispered, so soft Kahoko almost didn't hear him, moving to press his cheek to hers so she wouldn't see the embarrassing flush on his cheeks. "Maestro and Edward liked to talk about... technique... whenever they took me out drinking, and Maestro sometimes had me practice while they... watched an... adult film." Len mumbled out the last part, futilely hoping she didn't hear and wouldn't press for more information.

Kahoko blinked, wondering if Len was serious or not. Seeing as how he was never the type to joke at a time like this, he had to be speaking the truth. Still though, she never thought his teacher could be as weird as hers. His Maestro probably even called it "Concentration Training" or something equally ostentatious. She could only imagine how flustered Len would've been during said training...

Kahoko pressed her lips against Len's shoulder to keep from laughing, her own shoulders already starting to shake with the effort.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he grumbled into her ear.

At his irritated voice, she couldn't help but burst out into laughter which was immediately cut short by her startled gasp.

"Ah, Kahoko... I'm sorry, stay still. It should pass in a bit." Len whispered, trying to soothe her. Laughing had jolted her body against his, and her gasp had probably been out of pain. "Just try to relax. It shouldn't feel so uncomfortable soon." His own muscles were tense as he fought hard against the urge to start pounding into her. It had felt so good when she'd moved against him...

"It's not..." she tried to breathe out, eyes fluttering in wonder. "It's actually..." She squirmed under him some more.

"I said not to move, Kahoko," he groaned as she continued to shift her hips against his. "Why are you moving?"

"It's fine," she whispered, breathless. "It actually... feels good..." She tried to maneuver some more in her limited space, pulling back as much as she can into the bed before arching up into him again.

He growled out her name at her little movements, resigned to have his self-control completely destroyed, before pulling out completely and sliding back into her in one swift move. They both moaned at the sensation, eyes closing as Len repeated the motion.

Len started thrusting into her, keeping a slow steady rhythm as he bent his head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Kahoko moaned into their kiss, her own hips rising to meet his, her legs wrapping around him as he drove into her faster, the heat in her belly starting to build up once more.

She tore her lips from his and sobbed out a threat. "Don't stop... If you stop again... I can't..."

"I won't," he replied breathlessly, her protest turning into cries as he sank into her deeper. His arms encircled her as their movements got more frenzied, her own arms wrapping tightly around him, hands running up and down the rigid muscles of his back, loving the way he felt as he rocked against her. It was unbelievable, that something so intimate can exist between two people. And with her wrapped so completely around him as he held her tight in his hot embrace, Kahoko doubted they could ever get any closer than this.

Her heart ached at the thought that this was only for one night, but that was soon pushed aside as she shattered in Len's arms, nearly shouting his name as she fell over the edge. When Kahoko tightened and convulsed deliciously around him, Len finally let himself go, grinding into her yielding body as his own shuddered hard in his release, her name escaping him in a hoarse cry.

They held each other tighter as they rode out their climax, both panting from the exertion and the incredible high. Their bodies eventually relaxed, Len slumping into Kahoko for a moment as her legs unwrapped from around his hips. They lay that way for a while, Kahoko cradling Len to her, one hand resting against his back, the other running through his hair in a soothing caress.

As soon as he caught his breath, Len braced himself up on elbows, muttering an apology for crushing her before he rolled them over, laying on his back as he carefully tucked Kahoko to his side.

Kahoko yawned against his skin, nuzzling his shoulder as she did so. "I didn't mind your weight on me... It was nice..." she trailed off, blinking sleepily. She barely registered Len reaching for the blanket they'd discarded in their heated lovemaking, only burrowing further into his warmth as he wrapped them both in the blanket. He put one arm around her waist, the other entwining with the hand she'd laid on his chest.

"Good night, Len." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, effortlessly, as if it was something she always did, before settling back down to sleep.

For now, she would pretend and forget about the past, fighting against an urge to wish that things were different. She'll deal with whatever would be left of her fragile heart in the morning.

Beside her, Len lay his cheek against her soft hair, whispering a soft "Sweet dreams" as they drifted off to sleep, unknowingly echoing Kahoko's thoughts and regrets in his head.

* * *

**Author's Rant (where the author complains like a baby):** Gaaaaah! This lemon was hard to write. (And talk about run-on sentences!) XO I tried to keep it as in character as I could, putting aside the fact that this was a _lemon_ and these two are the epitome of innocent/naiveté and Mr. Prude. Alcohol is a very good plot device. I hope I delivered well enough. There's just simply no basis for how these two will act in such a circumstance. I tried to sneak in some aggressive behavior for Tsukimori, seeing as how I'm sick of having him portrayed as an uke. Just because he's tsundere doesn't mean he can't be aggressive! Plus, he's drunk. These are logic enough for me.

Also, Loanlystar mentioned that an M rating might be too early for this story. It just felt right to me, no matter how hard I had to struggle with characterization. All that anger was leading up to this. This does fit in with what I have in mind for them, though. I just hope I did okay with the flow and keeping everyone in character. (I'm still nervous to hear what you guys have to say...)

Who is Tsuchiura involved with? Mwahahaha! You shall have to find out in later chapters. (I can almost hear a thousand "Noooooooo~!"s echoing from a distance... I do like RyoKaho but I love LenKaho best.) I'm thinking of writing a oneshot for Tsuchiura and his mysterious new love. And another mention of Hihara? I'm not quite sure when he'd be popping up. Within the next two chapters maybe.

And for the curious, my revisions: An example would be the dance scene. It was originally a lot steamier than what it is now. I stopped that in its tracks immediately. Though it would be nice to have this two dancing so sensuously, that just screamed "OOC!" right there. I changed that to a more appropriate atmosphere, as well as the bits after that. There were other things too. I'm probably the one person who reads this story the most, what with the amount of editing I put into it. ...Lots and lots of revisions... /_cries in a dark corner_/

_An excerpt from those bleak, dark days: _

_She was wearing a deep green mini halter dress that hugged her upper body, then flared out from her hips to flutter softly down her thighs. It had a low cut, exposing a wide expanse of skin: her delicate shoulders, well-defined clavicles, and a generous amount of cleavage. She looked like Christmas came early. He thought it prudent to voice this thought out loud._

"_You look like a Christmas tree."_

/_howls in pain at the abomination_/

o-o-o

Some facts:

_Okami-san_ – female hostess, proprietress; basically the owner of the bar

_obocchan_ or _obocchama_ – a (slightly) spoiled child from a well-to-do family

o-o-o

_Next on **Aria:**_

"Why are you undressing?"

"...I don't usually take baths with clothes on, Kaho."


	4. Calando

**AN:** *bows* Thank you very much for the wait. I cannot stress enough to everyone that I will not up and leave _**Aria**_ hanging. (Well, unless I get into a horrid accident and, um, die. But then we'll all be sad for that.) I know it was pretty slow going, but such is my way of writing. Thank you all for being patient, and thanks for the lovely reviews and encouragements. :)

Len having low blood pressure is merely a guess. Yuki from Fruits Basket was also groggy in the morning, and I've seen people irl act the same. None of Len's official health status has been revealed in the manga/anime/game so far, at least none that I know of. Although at the very least, I know he wears glasses. ^^ He's mentioned in-game that he usually wears contacts. Thanks to the La Corda D'Oro Community for helping me out with that tidbit.

****_Len's penthouse:_** If anyone is interested, I drew up a blueprint for his condo. You can find it here on my lj: insaneteacup .livejournal .com/ 4876 .html (without the spaces)

**Dedication: **To RainnSnow for being fantastically supportive and boosting my deflating ego, to kinaree for reminding me to get my butt in gear, and to yumerin for just being awesome.

**Warning:** Contains lime. If you are underage or cannot stomach such scenarios, please stop while you're ahead.

**Recommended:** No songs in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Kiniro no Corda is the property of its respective owners (Koei, manga by Kure Yuki-sensei, anime by TV Aichi). The OCs Taniyama Haruka, Edward Kaufman, Ken-san the bartender and Yuki-chan the waitress, as well as this story, plot and all, was created by me.

o-o-o

**Aria, Con Amore **

**Chapter 3: Calando**

o-o-o

_**calando** _

_adj. & adv. (ca-lan-do) 1. becoming slower and softer; 2. in a slower, softer manner_

o-o-o

Sunlight trailed in through the floor to ceiling windows and flooded the room, waking Kahoko up from her peaceful sleep. Wincing, she tried to burrow deeper into her cocoon of blankets, wondering idly as to where her drapes could have disappeared to.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her source of warmth, snuggling closer for a more comfortable position. It was a Sunday and her day off. She was determined to sleep until late and get back to that wonderful dream she was having. Something about being held by a loved one, and feeling safe and secure... A memory from childhood, perhaps? Smiling contentedly, she let the combined sounds of her pillow's heartbeat and breathing work in tandem to lull her back to sleep.

'...Breathing?' she thought dazedly, completely at ease with being gently rocked up and down by her pillow's movement. She started to doze off once more, the rhythmic heartbeat against her ear a calming lullaby. She never knew falling asleep with someone could be so-

'...!'

Amber eyes snapped open, the words "sleep" and "someone" jarring the redhead wide awake. The events of last night came flooding back in and Kahoko groaned quietly.

It _had_ been a stupid, stupid thing to do, getting drunk like that and then allowing herself to get carried away. What had she been thinking? But then again, last night had been completely unexpected. She'd never in a million years thought that she'd be having drunken sex with Tsukimori Len of all people! And for her first time, too. She could only be grateful she hadn't made an ass of herself. It was actually a miracle that last night hadn't been full of awkward moments. In fact, quite the opposite...

Kahoko's face burned as she thought back on every word they'd said, each touch they'd exchanged, all the kisses they'd shared. She'd been drunk yes, but not enough that she'd easily forget what had happened. She remembered Len's passionate embraces and the heat of his touch, how he'd lavished attention on her, even going so far as to take it slow for her sake. She remembered how he'd caressed her with his hands and mouth and tongue, how he had felt when they were finally joined together, and her own fierce response to the intensity of his lovemaking...

Embarrassment crept in at the memory of her actions, and for a moment, Kahoko tried to hide her face against the chest she was on before finally realizing whose chest it was. Even worse, the realization brought a more alarming matter to the forefront of her fuzzy brain.

She was nakedly cuddling with an equally naked Len.

Immediately, Kahoko froze in place, even holding her breath to stop the rise and fall of her chest. They were mostly under the blankets and there wasn't much that could be seen, but now that she was more awake, she was more _aware_.

Legs tangled together, with their hips flush against each other and her draped on top of him, Kahoko could feel every firm inch of the man lying beside her. Her face flamed to even higher degrees when she finally recognized which warm part of him was snug against her stomach. Though they had done a lot more last night, to be actually sober and lying down naked next to Len like this still felt too intimate for Kahoko.

Slowly, she tried to detach herself, wincing as she grazed a sensitive part of him while she maneuvered her weight off of him. Having to move slowly was forcing her to feel even more of Len, and by now her face was a bright red. She'd never really paid attention to guys before, and now here she was getting intimately acquainted with a grade A sample. Though undeserved, she couldn't help but feel like a total pervert.

Kahoko tried to lift herself up from Len's torso, muttering insults and derogatory terms to herself, alcohol, and the stupidly attractive man beside her. She was cut off mid-rant when Len called out her name softly, shifting her even closer to him.

Tensing, she lifted her gaze to see if she'd woken up the violinist, but Len remained oblivious in sleep. Kahoko sighed in relief, just now remembering how Len had trouble waking up in the morning during their training camp. It had been a useless information at the time, but she was thankful for it now. It'd be appalling if he woke up while she was trying to get away from him, not to mention very awkward. She withdrew from him quickly and in a smooth motion, pausing only when his arm around her tightened briefly before he let go, sighing.

Kahoko sat up, shifting so she could watch Len as he slept, taking the time to marvel briefly at his good looks. His blue hair was tinted a lighter sky blue by the sunlight. From last night, she remembered that it felt just as soft and silky as it looked. He had enviously long eyelashes, almost as long as Shimizu's. He had a patrician nose that fit in perfectly with his proud personality. Even his lips looked thin and strict, though she'd found they were in fact rather soft and warm. His skin was smooth and pale, but she was surprised to see that his muscles were toned. Kahoko remembered vaguely wondering last night if he worked out. He didn't seem the type, but then a lot might have happened in five years.

Regardless, he really was a beautiful man. Still, she doubted he'd be happy to be complimented so. Kahoko smiled at the thought. Whoever was unfortunate enough would find themselves the recipient of the prodigy's scathing glare.

Laughing quietly to herself, she reached out to brush a strand of hair away from his forehead. The usually uptight violinist looked so peaceful asleep. In truth, part of her wanted to go back to sleep, tempted to surround herself in Len's warmth and just lie beside him. She wanted to feel what it was like to fall asleep with his arms around her, to feel safe and secure right beside him, to feel what it was like to be loved.

Her smile waned and she drew back, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm an idiot," she whispered, drawing some of the blankets around her.

Last night had never been about love, she knew that. She'd been tipsy, and had most likely been dissuaded a lot easier than if she was sober, but she'd known what she was getting into. Len had asked this of her, and she'd agreed willingly. He hadn't even asked her to do anything specific for him, and instead had focused on making her feel good. Compared to all the other drunken sex stories she'd heard, last night had been a dream.

He had been a very gentle and attentive lover. For a one-night stand, and her first time, she couldn't ask for a better partner. So why did her heart hurt? And what exactly was it she was longing for?

Kahoko pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes to prevent the tears that had gathered from falling. She refused to dwell on such thoughts and what they might mean. Yesterday may have been a mistake, yes, but everything could have been so much worse. Instead, she'd been taken care of almost lovingly, and she'd gained a tender memory to cherish. Len had ensured that. She can't want for anything more.

'I will not regret anything,' Kahoko resolved, wiping the tears away and nodding resolutely before she moved to get up from the bed. She needed to get cleaned up and dressed so she can leave for her place. She grabbed his dress shirt from off the back of a desk chair and slipped it on. Pausing from her way to the door, she turned back to take one last long look at Len.

Though she'd have thought before that Len would be the type who'd be frowning even asleep, his features were relaxed in slumber. It struck Kahoko how odd it was that this was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him. He'd never looked so at peace even when he was playing the violin.

Stepping closer, she ran a hand through his hair briefly, before bending down to kiss him gently on the lips for the last time.

"No regrets," she murmured, smiling gently at Len before she straightened up and exited the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Len woke up with a simple opening of his eyes. He stared up at his ceiling and blinked, his thinking process starting up slowly. The fact that he was so useless in the mornings made him rather irritated at times, but it couldn't be helped that he inherited his father's low blood pressure.

He turned his head and looked out his windows. So much sunlight... It was already this late in the morning? He'd never been one to oversleep. He'd always thought it was overrated, and had made sure to wake up at dawn everyday. Even though today was his day off, it was still no excuse to sleep in. ...It was Sunday, right? He closed his eyes briefly and tried to remember.

Yesterday, the crew had been rather eager to leave after practice, and he vaguely remembered Edward dragging him out somewhere to drink. They usually never go out for alcohol if there was practice the next day.

Right. So it was Sunday then.

Len made to sit up, and the motion had him groaning as his head protested the movement. Well, at least he knew who to blame for his hangover. He'd only ever gotten hangovers like this when that stupid guy was involved. He held his liquor rather well unless goaded into drinking an exorbitant amount, usually by the blond idiot.

Sighing, he lifted a hand to rub his eyes, wishing he'd been coherent enough to take out his contacts before sleeping. He must've been really tired last night. Still, it didn't explain why his left shoulder and arm felt sore. Had he slept on it weirdly? What else had he been doing last night?

Slowly, memories from the night before started trickling in. There'd been an argument, and he remembered being frustrated and angry, then... Dancing? He remembered feeling at peace, moving languidly as the music flowed around them. Light laughter and soft smiles. And then she had... And _he_ had...

Groaning, he let his head fall down to his hands, elbows braced on his knees. He remembered everything clearly now. The sweet taste of apple and caramel, the silky soft texture of her skin, the way she'd kissed him back, had let his eyes and hands and mouth explore... He remembered how she'd responded, her cries and moans as she arched into his touch, remembered how tempting she looked lying down on his bed, long red hair splayed on his sheets, remembered how good it felt to be inside her, joined with her...

"Kahoko," he whispered against his hands, remembering how it felt to say her name so intimately, how it felt to have her call him by his first name, like they belonged to each other.

She'd kissed him goodnight, as if they made love and went to bed regularly, like lovers, and he'd felt content falling asleep with her right beside him.

For the first time, in a long, long while, he'd felt peace of mind.

He turned around to lay his hand on the side of the bed where she'd slept, a pained look creeping into his face. No matter what he'd felt, he'd still been out of line, asking that much of Kahoko. He let out a harsh sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he stood up. He was angry with himself, at how fast his self-restraint had seemed to melt away last night.

"What's wrong with me? I thought I had more control than that."

He ducked into his walk-in closet and angrily jerked on some pajamas before walking out of his room. Berating himself wouldn't erase what had happened. Not that he wanted it to be erased, anyway. But there was the matter of apologizing to Kahoko. How do you apologize to someone when you don't feel like apologizing in the first place? He was angry at his lack of control, yes, but it was more to do with how everything had started. He didn't regret that they'd actually made love, but that it had to come about when they were both intoxicated.

He stopped at that thought, laying a hand on the antique mahogany bureau plat in front of him to steady himself. What did it mean, that he wasn't sorry about sleeping with Kahoko?

Len shook his head, wincing as it pounded in retaliation. He wasn't coherent enough for this. He needed a tall glass of water to clear his head. He moved to continue on to the kitchen, but the realization of where he was standing made him pause. To his right was a long study desk framed by large French windows. A multitude of music sheets, writing utensils, and music scores were neatly organized into piles. His sleek black desktop computer sat quietly to the right, beside which sat an equally dark printer and slender phone/answering machine. It was a familiar sight, one he was used to seeing everyday. Common and unassuming, it usually wouldn't have made him pause.

Except that he'd propped Kahoko up against it last night as he kissed his way down her body, and he couldn't stop himself from reliving the memory.

With supreme effort, Len jerked his thoughts back to the present, turning his back towards the desk to help get himself under control. Something was seriously wrong with him. He'd never indulged in such thoughts before. Granted, it might be his hormones were just acting up from lack of use, but it still didn't explain his total lack of control last night and the disturbing thoughts he'd been having since waking up.

He shook his head once more, extremely irritated at himself, and continued on his way. He was so preoccupied with keeping his mind carefully blank that he almost didn't notice the slightly ajar door of the half bath to his left. It wouldn't have mattered, except that the light inside was on, and as he opened the door to switch the light off, he was stopped by an arresting sight.

Kahoko looked up at him dejectedly from her kneeling position on the bathroom floor, amber eyes glistening with tears she had yet to shed.

Her long red hair was in disarray, splayed out around her and spilling on the floor, and his too-long shirt hung precariously on her shoulders with the sleeves covering her hands. Even disheveled as she was, she was still able to make him feel strange without the help of liquor...

Len had to fight with himself to keep his thoughts focused. He crouched down in front of her, hands hovering over her shoulders, unsure what to do. "Kaho..." He stopped, corrected himself. "Hino-san, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kahoko let out a small laugh at his inquiry, the sound conveying both sadness and startled hilarity. "'Kahoko' is fine, Tsukimori-kun. After last night, I think you're entitled to call me by my first name."

"Then call me 'Len.'" He deliberated for a second before cupping her face with both hands. "...What's the matter, Kahoko?"

She shook her head, a bubble of that same hysterical laughter rising out of her. "Last night..."

Kahoko took a deep breath and steadied her voice. Her gaze was pleading as she stared straight into his eyes when she asked him.

"Last night, we didn't use any protection, did we?"

Shocked, Len fell from his crouch to sit on the floor, the marble tile feeling so cold as his bare hands braced against it. He tried to remember hard if he had, knowing all the while that the answer was no. Though he'd received condoms from Edward as prank gifts in the past, he'd always thrown them away in disgust. He'd never had the need for something like that. Indeed, he had deemed them completely irrelevant. After all, he'd never felt the need for such things, had never entertained the thought of pursuing a sexual relationship with another person, so focused was he on his music. ...Until last night.

He shook his head harshly, whispering the answer that Kahoko already knew.

"No."

Kahoko nodded, eyebrows drawn tightly together as she lowered her eyes, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

Len could only look at her helplessly, angry at himself for causing this. Why couldn't he keep from making her cry? And this time around he'd done something even worse on top of everything.

"Kahoko..." The anguish in his voice made her look up, and the self-hatred so clear in his eyes broke her heart to see. "I'm sor-"

"Don't!"

Startled, Len could only stare dumbly at Kahoko, the warmth of her fingers against his lips effectively stopping any words and thoughts.

"Don't say it. Don't apologize." Amber eyes gazed at him, earnestly imploring him to understand. "I don't want to regret last night. It was my first time, and you took such great care of me. It's a memory I would like to cherish."

She withdrew her fingers slowly and folded her hands on her lap, embarrassed to have been so bold as to stop him that way. "So please, don't apologize. Besides, I was the one who decided to stay."

"I was the one who asked you to stay in the first place." Kahoko frowned and was opening her mouth to argue with him when he cut her off. "Alright. I understand."

She gave him a small smile then, and whispered a soft "Thank you."

"It was my first time too, you know," Len replied, voice a little gruff.

Recalling what he'd told her last night, Kahoko laughed weakly, voice still a bit wobbly. "Yes, I remember."

He colored slightly at the comment, remembering the same thing she was as he ordered, "You should completely forget that part."

"I don't think I can," she smiled, a little wider this time. "It's a precious memory."

Len stayed quiet as he let her tease him, glad that her tears had gone. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, both of them preoccupied with their thoughts, waiting for the other to speak up first.

It was Len who broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, voice quiet. He had a few possibilities in mind, but he wanted to see what Kahoko had thought of first.

"It's not as if it's already certain that something will come about from this." Kahoko lifted her eyes to the ceiling, brows furrowed in thought. "Still, certain or not, right now we're both too young to have such a responsibility." She gazed down at her stomach, a hand almost subconsciously moving to lay against it. "Though I'd love to be a mother and have kids someday."

"Someday," Len echoed softly, the sight of her tenderly smiling down at her stomach causing a strange twinge in his chest.

Kahoko shook her head, lowering her hand back down to her lap. "I'll make an appointment with a doctor. I'll have to ask Haruka-sensei to help me out with the particulars."

Len nodded, sensing they'd reached the end of the conversation. He desperately tried to forget the image of a little girl with red hair and a cute little frown on her face as she called "Papa!" out to him impatiently; never knowing that a similar image, of a boy with sky blue hair and a sweet smile, had flashed across Kahoko's mind as well.

o-o-o-o-o

Kahoko grimaced as she stretched her legs, her body still sore in quite a few places. Mind preoccupied with what they'd just discussed, she didn't notice that Len had seen her and was frowning at the awkward way she held herself.

"What's wrong?"

Startled out of her musings, she looked up to see the concerned scowl on Len's face. "Hm?"

"You've been wincing." Worry crept in and softened his features. "...You _are _still hurt from last night."

Smiling at his concern, Kahoko shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little sore, I guess." She tried to stand up to prove she was okay, but she was emotionally and physically drained. She ended up slumping back down on the floor for her efforts.

Len raised an eyebrow at her attempts, clearly unimpressed. "Just a little?"

Kahoko could only laugh embarrassedly in reply.

"Just give me a few mo- What are you-? Tsukimori-kun!" She had to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself as Len lifted her into his arms.

"'Len.'" He corrected her, adjusting his hold on Kahoko for a moment before he walked out of the half bath in a determined stride.

"Len," Kahoko amended, "where are you taking me?"

"I'll prepare a hot bath for you" he paused, a little unsure. "As an apology since you won't let me say the words."

Kahoko blinked at him, surprised. "You don't have to. I was on my way home after I cleaned up anyway. I just couldn't find where my clothes were..." She trailed off a little at the end as she blushed, both of them remembering where exactly her clothes had ended up last night.

Len paused by the bureau to look back at the empty floor of his study. "Elizabeth-obaasan must've cleaned up this morning." Even with a slight blush, his voice retained its cool quality.

"'Elizabeth-obaasan?'" Kahoko echoed curiously.

"Our helper. She's been with the family since Father was young." He continued on his way into the bedroom, deliberately ignoring the memory of having carried Kahoko in a different state last night. "Your clothes are probably being washed right now. They'll be returned to you later."

"Please, there's no need!" She shook her head, flustered at having someone clean up after her. "I just need a change of clothes and I'll be on my way home."

Len's hold on her tightened, and he stopped to give her an irritated look. "Humor me. Besides, it's better if you go when you're not tired. You don't have any work or classes for today, do you?"

Kahoko shook her head meekly, wide eyed at how adamant he was being about this.

"Good. Then we don't need to rush." He dropped her gently on the bed, leaving for the door to his en-suite bathroom after telling her to stay put and wait.

o-o-o-o-o

After a moment of stunned silence at Len's departure, Kahoko took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She was still here, sitting down on the same bed they'd slept in last night, waiting for Len to finish preparing her a bath of all things. With this morning's revelation, and last night's insanity, it's a wonder her head hadn't exploded from having so much to take in.

She heaved a sigh and winced, massaging her throbbing temple. Maybe she should just really go. She'd been resolved to leave in the first place. If she hadn't broken down in the bathroom, she'd have been on her way, and Len wouldn't have caught her in such an embarrassing moment.

Kahoko stood up, making up her mind to just ask for a change of clothes so she can leave. Surely, Len would even be relieved to have her gone, once he gets past his unnecessary gentlemanly behavior. She trudged across the soft wool carpet, only taking a few steps before she stopped to remember which door he'd gone through. Her mind was so fuzzy right now... She'll have to make something for her hangover when she gets back home.

Her legs still wobbly and unsure, she placed a hand on the desk to her side to steady herself when her fingers met with the taut strings of a well-kept bow. Kahoko withdrew her hand as if burned, turning swiftly towards the desk to face the offending object. With everything that was going on this morning, not to mention the things they've been preoccupied with last night, she hadn't really been able to take a look at her surroundings. Otherwise, she would've surely noticed... He was a violinist after all. She should have taken better care to avoid...

Her mind whirling, she stepped closer to the desk in front of her. The hand she had held back moved once more to hover over the objects on the desk, not quite daring to alight on one. On the tabletop, various cleaning cloths and chemicals stood propped on the far edge against the wall. The bow lay innocently on the table to the right. In the middle, snug inside its open case lay Len's golden violin, the morning sun casting highlights to its glossy varnish.

It was the same violin she'd seen countless times before, made of the light wood so different from her own cherry red violin. Unbidden, memories of its music floated through her mind, of the light sound of his Ave Maria opening her ears to the joys of music... of the soulful Vitali that reverberated throughout a lonely stage... of the sweetly piercing harmony of two violins joined in a duet under a moonlit sky, weaving their own version of Ave Maria, so rich and seemingly whole...

The sound of a cabinet door closing jolted Kahoko out of her reverie and she stumbled back, letting go of the breath she'd been unconsciously holding. Her gaze remained locked on the violin for a few moments but she refused to come close to it again. It was a temptation she couldn't risk. Having looked at it, less than a foot away, had already been too much.

Kahoko closed her eyes and turned to the bed. She climbed in to lie down in the soft mattress, resolutely keeping her back towards the desk. Whatever Len was planning he was welcome to it. For now, she was just going to lay her head down for a little while to rest. She'd been having stressful days and restless nights, constantly plagued by old memories and regrets, and she was so very, very tired.

She clenched her eyes shut tighter and curled up into herself, fighting to keep the memories at bay until she fell into a fitful slumber.

o-o-o-o-o

When Len finally walked back into his bedroom after filling the bath and found Kahoko asleep, he wasn't surprised. After last night, followed by this morning's events, as well as the lasting effects of the alcohol they'd both imbibed, it was only a matter of time that one of them would give in and crash. He was a little grateful that he could take this time to sort himself out. Truthfully, he couldn't quite make out the strange emotions he'd been feeling. He still felt some mild irritation left over from when she kept insisting on leaving, but that was quickly erased by the tired look etched on her sleeping face.

And then there was that strange pain in his chest when he'd seen her look so sadly, so longingly at his violin.

Having had second thoughts on being so persistent, he'd gone to ask her one last time if she was fine with staying a little longer. He hadn't been able to move beyond the bathroom door, having stopped short when he found her frozen before his cleaning desk, a stricken look on her face as she stared at his violin. The emotions flitting across her face were painful, and he could never guess at the thoughts she was having. He was severely tempted to ask, wanting to demand answers to the endless pile of questions he'd temporarily shoved to the back of his mind, but he remembered the desperate promise he'd given her last night.

He had gone rigidly back into the bathroom, making sure to open and close a cabinet door loudly to remind Kahoko he was nearby as he tried to busy himself with filling the bath.

Len sighed heavily, running a tired hand through his hair as he stared down at the sleeping woman. All this tiptoeing around touchy subjects and secrets and unfamiliar emotions... He'd never felt so exhausted in his life. It came too close to his feelings as a child, when he was still trying not to drown in his parents' reputations, fighting hard to find his own footing. To be honest, he wasn't even sure he'd succeeded in that, but then to have to deal with this on top of that...

Giving out one last sigh, he reached down to Kahoko, debating for a moment if he should wake her up or not before opting to just tuck her in tighter. Mind still far away, one hand strayed unconsciously to lightly brush her hair away from her face, lingering to tenderly stroke her soft cheek as it followed a path it had taken last night.

The gentle movement roused Kahoko from sleep, and with a moan she turned tired eyes to the man hovering above her. "...Len?"

Len looked down at the sound of his name. "Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep," he murmured to her, his hand stroking her hair gently this time as he tried to coax her.

Kahoko closed her eyes obediently, her thoughts still a little hazy. "The bath...?"

"It's ready, but you're too tired-"

She shook her head slowly, forcing herself to brush the cobwebs of sleep from her tired mind. "...Don't want to impose..."

Len exhaled sharply, irritation building once more. 'This again?' He couldn't understand what her hurry was. He wasn't a monster keeping her captive. He massaged his temple, wincing as his headache came back in full force. There was no point to such thoughts. He shouldn't care if she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

When Kahoko started to sit up, he gave up and scooped her into his arms, giving her a stern look when she opened her mouth to protest. "You weren't able to walk when you were fully awake. What makes you think you're capable of it now?" was his caustic remark, and Kahoko slumped in his hold in surrender.

With the singer cradled gently against his chest, Len carried her into the bathroom. Natural light streamed in from the floor to ceiling bow windows, and sumptuous dark cherry wood accented the luxurious room. A wooden platform stood in the middle, with a large oval infinity tub in the center. Water flowed down from the ceiling into the tub as the bath oil he'd poured in earlier bubbled and scented the entire room a delicate lavender.

The extravagance was lost on the redhead who was still mostly asleep. She murmured sleepy protests into Len's neck as he sat her down on the bath counter, the dark cherry wood cool against her bare legs. Kahoko shivered and tried to get closer to Len's warmth. That he was unbuttoning her shirt wasn't helping keep the cold at bay.

At that thought, she struggled awake and blinked sleepily down at Len's busy hands. "What are you...?"

"Undressing you," was his no-nonsense reply.

Her full body blush was instantaneous, and Kahoko tried to shake her brain fully awake. "Wha- why?"

He gave her a look that clearly said she was an idiot for asking. "So you can take a bath."

The glare she gave him in response was marred by the blush that was getting heavier by the minute. Her sleep-hazed brain wasn't helping matters either. The most she could do now was clutch at the shirt to keep it closed.

Len sighed and stepped away. He was done unbuttoning it anyway. "I don't know why you're being so stubborn about it now. You were perfectly fine with it last night," he scolded her, rummaging in the drawer to her left.

Ignoring her embarrassed spluttering, he found what he was looking for and turned back to pry her grip away from the clothes. When he placed a yellow rubber ducky in her hands, Kahoko blinked, surprised, and all the tension in her body melted away at the unexpected toy. She squeezed the duck experimentally and blinked some more at the high-pitched squeak it gave.

"To calm you down," Len murmured at her questioning look. He took advantage of her preoccupation with the toy to slide the shirt open and down her shoulders.

As it hung down from her elbows, Kahoko looked up at him and Len was struck with wide amber eyes filled with a hesitant trust. He closed his eyes against the delectable picture she made, innocently wide eyed, with the shirt and her long red hair framing her naked body. He gently bumped his forehead against hers, opening golden eyes to look deep into amber ones as he allayed her fears. "We won't do anything. Didn't I prove to you last night that I don't break my word?"

Kahoko nodded slowly. She realized how careful he was being with her and was very grateful. Making up her mind, she lifted a hand to his cheek and gave him a sweet albeit small smile. "I trust you."

Len nodded back at her words, and for the life of him, he couldn't stop the blush that took over his face. Determined at least to keep his features impassive, he proceeded to get rid of the damned shirt and gently carried her to the tub.

As he lowered her gently into the steaming water, he saw the yawn she was trying to suppress. "Still sleepy?"

Kahoko nodded. "The water feels really nice, though. Thank you." She closed her eyes as she let the hot water relax her tired muscles. She was so warm and comfortable, and Len's words had calmed her down considerably. The thoughts that had been plaguing her constantly the last few weeks disappeared as she basked in the security and comfort she was feeling right now.

Crouching down to the knobs on the floor to turn off the water, Len watched carefully as Kahoko's breathing deepened. It wouldn't be long before she slipped completely back into slumber. He shook his head. Well, it can't be helped.

He was just tugging his pajama pants off when Kahoko was startled awake by the squeak from the rubber ducky, her fingers having twitched around it in her sleep. He could immediately guess at the thoughts running through her mind. Len sighed and kicked his pants off his legs, bending down to reach for the clothing. At least he could explain it now instead of having her wake up next to him in the bath.

"Why are you undressing?"

Her question was sleepily curious, but there was the tiniest hint of alarm in her voice. Len finished folding his pants and left them on the counter with her shirt. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't usually take baths with my clothes on, Kaho."

He slipped quickly into the tub opposite her. "Besides, if I left you alone, you'd fall asleep and drown in the bath."

"I'm not going to drown..." her words trailed off as he raised both eyebrows at her disbelievingly and Kahoko blushed. She sank deeper into the water as Len waded closer, shying away as she saw his hand reach for her.

He was actually reaching out for the rubber ducky, squeezing her hand gently along with the toy as he wordlessly reminded her of his promise. "I thought you trust me?"

Kahoko sat straighter at his words, rushing to console him. "I do!" she burst out. "It's just... I've never... It's all so..." She shrunk back down into the water with each word, blushing horribly for the nth time as she clutched the rubber ducky close.

At least Len was blushing along with her. "It's not like I have experience with this either."

Her muttered words towards the duck were somewhat accusing. "Could've fooled me."

Len sighed and rubbed his temples. "We're not getting anywhere fighting. Turn around. We can at least start with your hair."

Kahoko complied readily, thinking it was marginally better to have her back towards him.

She was still rather shy and a little hesitant, but Len's fumbling movements as he tried to shampoo her hair had her giggling and relaxed in no time. Despite his muttered grumbling at her long hair, he was very gentle with her and was sincerely trying to take care of her. She didn't know Len could be really sweet in his own way.

Kahoko smiled softly at the rubber ducky floating in front of her. How nice it would be if they were really together. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into Len. To have her love take care of her like this, to give her a bath after an exhausting day, to look after her... She couldn't stop herself from pretending. She badly wanted the lie, even if it was only that. Maybe, for just a little while longer, she can let herself pretend. Just until she gets back to her place and back into the real world...

With the smile still on her lips, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, this time filled with the sweet dreams she would never let herself think of in the waking world.

o-o-o-o-o

Len sighed in relief when he felt Kahoko's body completely relax against him, finally asleep. This was a bad idea. This was the worst idea in the history of all bad ideas. This was worse than when Maestro and Edward found out he was a vir- _inexperienced_, and had maniacally brainstormed the idea of forcing him to watch porn while he trained. He'd been terribly appalled at that, but they'd taunted him mercilessly, and his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. Ergo, the birth of his emotionally scarring training.

His thoughts were cut off as Kahoko unconsciously turned to snuggle against him, arms going around his waist as she settled quite comfortably into his lap. Len winced and shifted around a little.

This was a _really_ bad idea.

He hadn't been lying when he told Kahoko he didn't have any experience with this. Last night had been a first, but he his action had been fueled by alcohol and... something else he couldn't fathom. He hadn't had the time to pause and flail about in hysteria, so desperate was he to have her agree to stay with him. Even this morning, he'd been so focused on keeping her calm, on trying to fix whatever damage his first stupid idea had done, on not having her hate him any further than she surely already did.

Now that he didn't have to focus on those, his body had ideas of its own.

Doing her hair had been bad enough. With her back to him and her hair parted down the middle and over her delicate shoulders, her nape was sensually exposed and a huge expanse of creamy soft skin was bared for his eyes. He was instantly bombarded with flashbacks from last night, of when she had been dancing so sensuously by herself before he approached her on the dance floor, her back turned to him.

Washing her long hair had been a welcome distraction, even if he fumbled it and she'd ended up laughing at him. But when she relaxed against him, bare back resting innocently against his chest, and just now as she snuggled into his lap...

He stopped his thoughts and tried to focus hard on the rubber ducky, forcing it to serve its purpose. There couldn't possibly be a romantic atmosphere with a rubber ducky floating about in the middle of things, what with its gaudy bright color and beady black eyes. Besides serving to calm Kahoko, that was the other reason he'd brought it out from its forgotten corner in the first place.

Steeling his resolve, Len tried to continue on with the task of bathing Kahoko, violently soaping up the loofah before moving her arms from around him so he could start on her hands. He focused hard on each finger, trying to delay the inevitable, but soon he had to move on to her arms, and then to her elbows, and in no time he was soaping her shoulders, brushing gently at her neck and the marks he'd left last night...

He cursed his body and gave up, allowing himself to indulge in his curiosities but making sure to draw the line at right out attacking her while she was asleep. Or even when she wakes up, he quickly amended to himself. He'd caused her enough problems as it was.

It wasn't that he hadn't had his fill of her last night. He'd made sure to trace and map out her entire body thoroughly to his satisfaction, exploring wherever he pleased. He still remembered her features, seared as they were into his brain. It was just that he couldn't get enough of her, it seemed. He kept wanting to touch her, even casually. He hadn't even paused to consider when he'd picked her up earlier this morning. Maybe his hormones were just really depraved, he didn't know.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt about sex. He'd never willingly fantasized about it, but having been forced to endure adult videos while training had made his subconscious entertain such dreams. And since there was really only one female that figured so prominently in his past and filled his thoughts, albeit in aggravation or anger or confusion, it was only reasonable that his dreams would be centered around her.

Last night he'd been fulfilling those dreams, having finally tasted her for real, felt her for real, joined her for real. If he seemed like he knew what he was doing it was only because he was following what his dream self had done.

But last night, he found that the illusion paled in comparison to reality.

Len looked down at Kahoko, cradling her closer as he rested her head on his shoulder. His hands gently traced her collarbones, wondering at the delicateness of her. He couldn't get over how different she felt, how soft and small and fragile compared to him. A hand dropped down, caressing the gentle swell of her breasts before cupping one fully. Though she was smaller than any of the women he'd seen in the videos, he much preferred her over the sometimes alarmingly large-busted actresses. She was just large enough to fill his hand, and that was perfect in his opinion. He squeezed the soft mound gently, thumb running idly back and forth over a nipple. When Kahoko moaned softly against his shoulder, he forced himself to stop and move on, hand stroking the valley between her breasts as it continued its travel.

He idled a little bit on her stomach, stroking the smooth skin and dipping into her navel before moving down, down... He let his fingers slip into her, her core hotter even than the water surrounding them. Kahoko moaned his name softly and he watched her with hooded eyes, wondering what dreams his actions were giving her. His own dreams from the past had been extremely fascinating, fueled by the videos he'd been forced to see. Yet they hadn't prepared him for the feel of her, wet and slick, unbearably tight and oh so warm... She'd felt like heaven and torture at the same time.

And her taste... He'd seen it done in countless videos, had dreamt of it several times, but the context had been completely lost on him. Last night he'd been driven by the urge to find out, and it had been a completely natural progression that he kiss her there. He'd been instantly addicted to her taste, and her reaction had been a pleasant surprise.

Len pushed his fingers deeper into her, thumb moving to rest on the knot of nerves he'd found last night. It had thrilled him that he could give her pleasure, that he could make their night as unforgettable for her as it was for him.

His fingers started moving in and out, thumb rubbing gently against her. Len watched as Kahoko's lips parted and shaped his name unconsciously, dainty eyebrows lifted in ecstasy. He wanted to give her the same pleasure again and again, wanted to experience that frenzy and heat they'd ignited last night. Once hadn't been enough, it seems. He still couldn't get enough of her...

As his movement increased in speed, Kahoko clutched at his shoulder tightly, gasping every time his fingers sank into her. He was ready to throw away such nonsense like honor and had half a mind to have her straddling his lap in a moment-

A muffled "squeak!" followed by gurgling stopped him cold and broke through the haze in his brain. Looking down, he saw the rubber ducky clutched tightly under the water in Kahoko's other hand, having grabbed and squeezed it in the throes of unconscious passion.

With a gentle smile, she'd said she trusted him, even when he had only asked that she believe he won't break his word.

Len sighed, forcing himself to remember his promise, and reluctantly brought himself under control. He stroked her one last time before withdrawing his hand, reaching for the forgotten loofah and readjusting Kahoko on his lap. He seriously did not know what was wrong with him. He can never seem to get his emotions properly controlled when it comes to her, and his restraint seemed to fly out the window at the same time.

Len frowned down at the unsuspecting Kahoko, but the slight moue that formed on her lips erased the disgruntled thoughts from his mind. That her frustration at not finishing was evident even while asleep was so unreasonably adorable that Len had to shake his head. He couldn't stop himself from bending down to kiss it away.

No matter that it was strange for him to act so uncharacteristically. He'd felt exasperatingly out of sorts since the moment she came back into his life anyway. He had plenty of time to obsess about it later on.

He turned back to the task of bathing his temporary charge. He shifted Kahoko slightly so he could prop her legs on the rim of the tub and he could go about soaping them above the water.

She had lithe legs, a little muscular and far from scrawny, though her feet were still curiously tiny. Len stroked each toe gently, Kahoko twitching and mumbling a bit as his movements tickled her slightly. She wasn't lilliputian, far from it, but her feet were still significantly daintier than a man's. Even her ankles seemed delicate. He scrubbed the bottom of her foot gently, feeling the slight callouses.

An image of her barefoot flew through his mind, and he remembered the first concours. He didn't know what made him follow her out the auditorium, but he'd been glad for it, having been able to berate Kahoko's accompanist. He had felt extremely annoyed at the idiocy of the girl and was all ready to tell Kanazawa-sensei what she'd done. He'd been startled when Kahoko had covered for her, essentially protecting her from punishment. He'd been and still was utterly confused at what she'd done, and he'd been sure at the time that Kahoko was going to forfeit as a result.

Imagine his surprise when she walked out on the stage, barefoot and all alone. At the time, he thought her incredibly brave, if foolish. (That Tsuchiura was the one who came to her aid of all people, like a knight gallantly striding in to save the day... Len shook his head. It didn't matter.)

Her version of Chopin's Tristesse had been bittersweet yet brimming with hope, and though she placed last during that round, her performance had continued to echo in his mind for days after that.

Len stared down at Kahoko's sleeping face, eyebrows drawn down in chagrin. To be frank, he missed her violin. She hadn't been great, but she'd been really good at it. Though, if what Yunoki-san had told him was true and Kahoko really was only just a beginner, she would've achieved a high level in no time. Still, it didn't explain why she couldn't play that time after Ousaki-san's class. He could tell she'd been earnestly trying to play. He had told her so himself.

A tiny sneeze from the redhead broke his musing, and Len shook his head. It was futile to dwell on such thoughts right now. He'd given his word to her that he wouldn't ask anything about the past, and thinking of the never ending questions would only aggravate his headache. At least it had served to take the edge off of his desire.

Len disengaged himself from Kahoko for a while as he proceeded to wash himself real quick. He gently tried to nudge the redhead awake when he was done, seeing as how they needed to rinse off the soap. Failing that, he gathered her in his arms and walked into the adjacent shower room, juggling the woman in his arms a little awkwardly as he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. The spray woke Kahoko up a bit, and Len was able to put her down on her feet. She was able to wash away the shampoo and the suds from her body, but she'd had to lean on the violinist for support quite a bit as she was still half-asleep.

She was a little more awake when they'd finished but still weak and stumbling slightly. After she'd dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her, Len carried her again without a second thought. Kahoko automatically placed her arms around his neck in response, sleepily nuzzling the crook of his neck and shoulder. Through the haze of sleep, the thought that she'd never been so pampered in her whole life briefly flashed through her mind. Breathing in Len's clean smell, Kahoko closed her eyes once more and slipped back into the oblivion of sleep.

Carrying her over to the double sink, Len sat the sleeping singer on the counter, leaning her entire body on him as he gently combed out her hair. His mind was curiously blank right then, focused as he was on his current duty, and the quiet that surrounded them felt peaceful and calming. Once he'd gotten rid of all the tangles in her hair, he walked out with her back to his bed, removing the towel before tucking her securely under the blankets.

Len left for a moment to change out of the towel around his waist and into a new pair of pajamas, returning soon after to sit on the bed beside her. The thought of Kahoko naked on his bed did little to rouse his libido, so preoccupied was he with sorting through the confusing emotions he was feeling. Looking down at her, so blissfully asleep, he couldn't help but feel at peace along with her. His gaze lingered on her serene face, and he felt his body relax with every deep breath she took.

It was nice to not constantly be at war with her, to have her interact with him without any negative emotions hovering over the both of them. He remembered back when they'd first met how inherently happy she had been, how unaffected her mannerisms were with him. They'd bicker sometimes, and their opposing characteristics would often clash, but she'd never tried to avoid him, never shied away from him. It wasn't until that one afternoon, when he'd caught her playing so poorly and had heard that she'd always known-

Known what? What was she hiding? She'd ran away from him when he'd tried to find out. The next day, when he'd told her that even more than her secrets, he wanted to know what her attitude was towards music, she'd been painfully silent. He couldn't understand. Where was her usual passion for music? For the violin? If he'd asked her the same question at any other time before that cursed afternoon, she would have answered him confidently, with her joy for music ringing clearly in her voice.

Even when he'd tracked her down to that music room in _Geidai_, she'd evaded his questions as if her life depended on it. And when he'd accused her of having shallow dedication towards music, she'd reacted as if he'd dealt her a devastating blow. He could still remember the hurt so deeply ingrained in her eyes, and he'd had the strange feeling it wasn't all because of his words. It felt exactly the same as the painful look that crossed her face when she'd stood in front of his violin, hand held just above it. He realized now that she would have never touched it, even if only to feel the wood. Although it wasn't for lack of want. He'd also seen the longing shining clearly from her eyes.

Len shook his head. It didn't make sense. The only explanation he could think of for that longing was... was that she wasn't able to play anymore, that she'd had to give up the violin...

Eyes wide, he could do nothing but stare at the sleeping woman in shock. If that was the case, he could only imagine the anguish she could have gone through, that she could still be feeling. But what could've possibly happened for Kahoko to have no choice but quit the violin? He racked his brain for an answer, but he could never even come close to guessing.

Len slid under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Kahoko as he cradled her against him. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in her hair. All his answers were stored inside the woman in his arms, if she would only give them to him. But she wouldn't let him in, even if she was hurting so badly. His hold on her tightened at the thought, and he breathed in her scent to try and calm himself down.

He wished he could help her. He wished she'd confide in him.

'What happened to you, Kahoko? Will you ever tell me?'

o-o-o-o-o

**AN:** There was actually supposed to be more to this chapter (with Edward barging in and Kahoko meeting Elizabeth-obaasan), but I decided to cut it here. It felt right, and I didn't want to stretch it any further.

Ohoho! No one ever thought to mention the lack of birth control, and I'm assuming it's because the lemon last chapter wasn't completely explicit. I was kind of expecting it. :D *traipses about in happiness* If you think about it though, Len really isn't the type to have condoms on hand, and neither does Kahoko have any reason to be using the pills/patch/diaphragm. I did research about birth control in Japan, and you _can_ get morning after pills prescribed to you. It's just not widely advertised, as are the patches, because they'd like to keep STD cases to a minimum.

As for the children, I wanted to explore the idea of them thinking there's a possibility of having kids, but other than that, I'm not quite sure I can include pregnancy into the plot. So that may be the last you hear of this.

...I don't know why, but I can't get Len to keep his hands to himself. *sighs* This was supposed to be completely lemon/lime-free, but alas. So much for keeping the guy in character. X/

On that note, how come no one's ever questioned the ridiculously lame excuse that started the entire LenxKaho lemon fest? I mean, seriously, a ticklish back? Granted, mine is rather sensitive/ticklish, and that's how I got the idea in the first place (because, as much as I'd like to think I'm special, I don't doubt there are other people with sensitive backs), but still. Is this evidence that we are deprived of some serious LenxKaho lemon extravaganza?

o-o-o

_Omake: _

"_Why are you undressing?"_

"_I don't usually take baths with clothes on, Kaho."_

_And then it hit her. He'd been saying "we" in reference to taking a bath this entire time._

_She spluttered a little bit. "Wait, why are we taking a bath together?"_

"_To conserve water."_

"_You're rich enough to have an entire reservoir!"_

"_What am I going to do with all that water?"_

"_...You can drown your ego in it."_

"_It's not my fault you find me attractive."_

"_On second thought, there's not enough water in the world to drown your ego in."_

o-o-o

Next on **_Aria_**:

"I'm kinda glad actually. I didn't think you had it in you. The only time you were probably ever aroused was that first time you were subjected to a porn film."


End file.
